There's Something About The New Girl
by cocacola222
Summary: There's a new girl in town and Rachel finds herself with feelings for this new girl, even though she is with the quarterback of the football
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was just another day at McKinley High and I was running late for Glee club. I was never late, mostly because I didn't like to be. Of course I had gotten a slushy thrown in my face about five minutes before Glee Club was supposed to start so I had no choice but to take a detour to the bathroom first.

I walked in and said "Sorry I'm late Mr. Schue."

There were snickers around the choir room and I turned and glared at each of them. I knew everyone in this room had been slushied at least once in their lifetime.

"Its fine Rachel, take a seat," Mr. Schue replied, putting an end to the snickers.

I walked over to my seat next to my boyfriend Finn Hudson. Star of the football team and he was mine at last. I had had a crush on him for years and it took forever for him to finally give in to the mutual feeling. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I smiled, leaning into him.

"You're beautiful anyway, I don't know why they still feel the need to give you the old slushy kill," Finn whispered in my ear.

I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Finn."

Mr. Schue looked at us and smiled. "We have a new member with us today. She just transferred here from Winchester High in Massachusetts. Please welcome Quinn Fabray into the New Directions family."

I turned my head and locked eyes with the petite blonde sitting two chairs down from me. She was quite beautiful, she smiled at me and I smiled back. I snuggled closer to Finn, there was one thing I always let girls know; Finn was mine and I wasn't giving him up anytime soon. I felt her eyes remain locked on me and I didn't know why she was insisting on staring at me. I turned my gaze back to Mr. Schue who was now standing by the whiteboard, no doubt about to give us the assignment of the week.

"Sectionals are just over a month away," Mr. Schue said, glancing at each member of New Directions. "This weeks assignment is going to be…" he droned off as he grabbed the marker and began to write on the board. _Passion_. "I want you to work in groups or by yourself and perform a song about a passion you have. I wanna see passion in each of these performances. This will all lead up to the theme of this year's sectionals!"

I ruffled as I watched Mr. Schue write a seemingly simple word, but yet had so many ways it could go. This assignment was going to be a piece of cake. Of course I had no idea what was really in store for me. I glanced around the room as I watched almost everyone partnered up. Santana and Brittany of course, Kurt and Blaine, Mike and Tina; I chuckled to myself but there were of course a few who stayed on their own or would probably join one of the duets by the end of the day. I looked over at the new girl; Quinn. She looked really lost and confused sitting there. I wondered why of all the clubs in school she had decided to join Glee club on her first day at a new school.

"Please take the rest of the time to discuss amongst yourselves your plans for this assignment," Mr. Schue said.

I looked at Finn. "Wanna do a duet," Finn asked?

I hated to tell him no, but I felt like I should help Quinn out. After all I was the leader of this group and it was important to keep the group united and that meant anyone who joined as well.

"I think that I should probably help Quinn out this week. After all she's new here and look around the group. Do you really think anyone else here would help her?" I replied.

"We could do a trio," Finn pushed.

"I don't want to make her feel like a third wheel or like she doesn't belong. I'm going to have to do this by myself Finn," I said.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, fine. Maybe I can join Puck."

"I knew you'd understand," I replied.

I kissed him lightly and walked over to Quinn and plopped down in the chair next to her. "Hi, I'm Rachel Barry."

Quinn smiled at me and I felt my cheeks get hot. Which made absolutely no sense to me whatsoever. "Nice to meet you Rachel, why are you talking to me?"

"I thought we could work on this week's assignment together," I replied.

"Oh," Quinn replied. "Why don't you just work with your boyfriend. He looks hurt that you chose me over him. And you don't even know me."

I sighed. She was right and I could see the hurt expression on Finn's face. But there was something about this new girl and I felt like I should reach out to her. Besides, if we wanted to win Sectionals and Regionals AND Nationals we had to be a united group. That meant everyone.

"I know," I bristled. I didn't like to tango like this. "Look I just want to help you feel like a part of the group."

Quinn looked me in the eyes and she could tell that was not the true reason behind my antics. "You're a liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't care about me, you just want to win Sectionals."

"You seem to know a lot about this. You looked pretty lost when you walked in here, but you're not all that lost, are you?"

Quinn smiled. The smile penetrated through every ounce of my being and I was under her spell. I shook my head, that was crazy. I was with Finn and I loved him. I was not into girls so this had to be something completely different.

"No, I was a part of my Glee club back home. I joined because I love to sing," Quinn stated, firmly.

"Oh," I replied. Opening my mouth then closing it again. I wanted to say more but I didn't even know how to react. This girl was much more than what met the eye, but I wasn't going to give up that easily. "You're right, I do want to win." I looked at her, gazing into her eyes. "If you were a part of your Glee club when you were in Winchester then you know that the only way to win is to have a united group. The only way to be united is if we all get along. That includes me and you."

Quinn smiled. "You're exactly right." She looked away from me and I immediately felt the strain disappear. I did not understand for the life of me why she held so much power over me. Was it power? It couldn't be power, it must be something completely different. "Let's meet tomorrow after school and we can work on something together."

"Why wait?" I asked.

"Fine, today," Quinn answered. "Do you want me to come to your place or do you want to come to mine?"

I stared at her again, this time I didn't feel like she had power over me as she stared back. "Let's go to my place. I have a piano and all the sheet music you could possibly want."

"You have yourself a deal, Rachel Barry. I'll meet you in here after school then," Quinn replied.

The bell rang and I couldn't have been more relieved to hear that wonderful sound. I got up and strut over to Finn. There was something about the new girl, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I got to the choir room before Quinn did, which was good because I needed time to figure this all out. Figure out what was going on in my head, this girl was so different. Yet, I felt a pull towards her and I didn't understand that pull one bit. I sat down in the choir loft chairs where I would have a clear view of the door and took a deep breath in and let it out. I heard someone and looked up to see Finn standing in the doorway. I had totally forgotten to tell him that I was meeting Quinn after school today.

"Hey," Finn said, walking into the room. "I should have known I'd find you here."

I looked up at him and smiled. He was the one I loved, he was my only love, right? "I'm always here. I'm actually waiting for Quinn..." I started.

"I know. I ran into her in the hallway earlier and she told me," Finn replied, cutting me off.

"Oh," I said. I followed Finn with my eyes as he walked in and sat down next to me. I looked at him.

"You ok," Finn asked?

"I'm fine," I lied. He shook his head, knowing me all too well. He leaned over and kissed me just as Quinn walked in. I quickly pulled away from Finn. "Quinn!"

"Am I interrupting something," Quinn asked?

"No of course not! Finn has football practice which he's going to be late for if he doesn't leave right now," I answered.

Finn looked at me with a little confusion but shrugged. "See you tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed me and walked out of the choir room.

"Shall we?" I asked.

Quinn nodded and I followed her to her car. I gave her directions as we drove and there was no small talk in the vehicle. It seemed like it was nothing but tension when I was with her. We got to my house and she parked in the driveway. I knew my dads wouldn't be home till later, which I was grateful for because I didn't know how Quinn would react to that type of situation. It was no secret at school that I had two fathers but some people still just didn't understand at all. She followed me up the door and I unlocked it and let her in first. I walked in after her and closed the door behind me.

"Wow, this is a nice house," Quinn replied.

"It's not much. But its home. Do you want to go up to my room or into the music room," I asked? It wasn't really a music room. Just a piano which was really just in the family room.

"Well we came to work with music, so I'd say the piano would be best," Quinn replied.

I nodded and led her to the baby grand in the family room. I slid open the cover on the keys and lightly touched a couple of the keys, listening to the beautiful sound of the piano. Quinn smiled and sat on the bench and played a few notes herself.

"Do you play," I asked Quinn?

Quinn looked up at me. I was leaning on the piano with my elbows on top and my hands holding my chin slightly. She smiled at me and then looked back down the piano. There was something about that smile, it was so familiar. I had seen that smile before and the way it made me feel when she smiled at me. _No no no, that is all wrong. You love Finn._ I thought to myself and shook my head. Quinn still hadn't answered my question and just as I was about to ask again she began to play. Not just any song but one of my favorites.

After she played a couple of chords she stopped and looked up at me and I smiled at her. "Please don't stop. I love that song." It was all the encouragement she needed and she began to play again and I couldn't resist but begin to sing along.

_Don't tell me not to live,_

_Just sit and putter,_

_Life's a candy and the sun's_

_A ball of butter._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade._

Quinn looked up at me as I began to sing and she faltered a minute but didn't stop playing as I continued to sing along with her playing.

_Don't tell me not to fly—_

_I've simply got to._

_If someone takes a spill,_

_It's me and not you._

_Who told you you're allowed_

_To rain on my parade!_

I stopped singing for a few measures, really missing a few lines as I just listened to her play the piano. It was beautiful and I couldn't help but admire her. I watched her hands move with grace across the keys. She looked up at me and her smile faltered a minute. I quickly looked away and caught myself back up with the words.

_But whether I'm the rose_

_Of sheer perfection,_

_Or freckle on the nose_

_Of life's complexion,_

_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,_

_I gotta fly once,_

_I gotta try once,_

_Only can die once, right, sir?_

We continued on through the entire song and I found myself watching her closely every once in awhile and she'd look at me and I'd falter. I never faltered. I was a perfectionist when it came to singing and especially when I was singing Barbara Streisand! We finally reached the end of the song and I belted out the last few lines.

_Get ready for me, love,_

'_Cause I'm a "comer,"_

_I simply gotta march,_

_My heart's a drummer._

_Nobody, no, nobody_

_Is gonna rain on my parade!_

She played the ending chords and looked at me and I looked at her. It was strange that she happened to play one of my favorite Streisand songs and she didn't know me as far as I knew. I didn't even know her, but there was a connection through music.

"You're amazing," Quinn said.

I was aware of my amazing voice, but really didn't get many compliments. Everyone in Glee club hated me half the time because I would get all the solos and they all thought it was unfair. I felt my cheeks grow hot with blush.

"Well you're not to bad on the piano yourself," I replied.

"I've been playing since I was five. I hated my parents for putting me through lessons. But I enjoy playing now," Quinn said as she struck a few more keys.

I didn't know what to say, I always envied others who could play. I never learned to play the piano. My dads had put me through plenty of voice lessons and I had gone through ballet training. But I couldn't play an instrument to save my life. I shook my head and looked back to Quinn. "We need to discuss this week's assignment."

"Passion," Quinn said, in a deep, almost sultry voice.

What was I thinking? Maybe this had been a bad idea. Maybe I never should have invited her to my house, something was wrong. I pushed all the thoughts to the back of my mind, I would talk to Kurt later about it.

"What are you passionate about Quinn," I asked?

She didn't answer right away, just penetrated me with her hazel eyes. I waited patiently for her answer, wondering what it might end up being. Quinn opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. She stood up from the piano and walked over to me, paused in front of me and then brushed past me. I turned and watched her as she walked over the couch and sat down on it. She then turned her head to look at me.

"Rachel, can I ask you something," Quinn asked?

I looked at her with confusion. "Sure."

"I know we just met, but I feel like I can trust you. You're different from anyone else I've ever met. My old school…" Quinn trailed off.

I walked over to her and sat next to her, I don't know what occupied me to do it but I felt like this was more than important. I felt myself reaching and I took her hand in mine, immediately after touching her hand I felt a tingle and ignored it as I willed her to continue her the story. "Go on."

"I wasn't exactly treated well. My sophomore year I got pregnant and gave the baby up for adoption…" she paused for a minute to swallow and for a second I thought she was going to cry, but she continued. "Ever since then…" Quinn looked at me, sadness in her eyes. "Have you ever heard the phrase forbidden love?"

I felt my heart skip a beat. I had heard that phrase to many times. After all I had two fathers so it wasn't an uncommon phrase at all. I heard it all the time growing up and never understood it until I reached middle school. "More than you know," was what I found myself saying. I looked into her eyes. "I have two dads."

Quinn's eyes got big and she squeezed my hand ever so slightly. "I've been experiencing a lot of forbidden love lately."

I had no idea what she meant by that. Well I had a little bit of an idea, but I was hoping she wasn't referring to me in any way. After all I was in a very happy relationship with Finn. Even though there was something I felt towards Quinn it would not cause any problems.

"Thank you for telling me. I won't tell anyone. But why me," I asked?

"I told you I feel like I can trust you. I don't know why myself, but there's something about you," Quinn answered.

I nodded. "We should probably get back to the assignment."

Quinn nodded as she released my hand and I felt empty for some weird reason. I knew that feeling too, which just added to my confusion. I knew what I had always been passionate about and that was singing, but I wondered what Quinn's passion was.

"I'm passionate about dancing," Quinn finally said.

"And I'm sure you already know what my passion is. I am passionate about singing," I replied.

Quinn smiled. "I think we can work something out then."

***Author's Note: The song was Don't Rain on my Parade by Barbara Streisand.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day in Glee club I sat next to Quinn with Finn on my other side. Quinn and I hadn't figured out our song yet, but we at least had made a connection and knew what we had to look for at least. We had plans on meeting again that night and were going to see if we could find a song that had both our passions involved. Mr. Schue walked in at last and everyone got quiet.

"I hope this week's assignment is going well for all of you. Does anyone want to perform today," Mr. Schue asked?

To my surprise I watched Quinn's hand slowly go up. I wondered what she was planning on performing, I hadn't heard her sing last night so I had no idea what she would sound like.

"I'd like to perform a song," Quinn said. She stood up and walked to the front of the room and told Brad, our piano guy a song and he nodded. "I hope you enjoy this, I stumbled upon this song late last night and something told me I should sing it today." She nodded to Brad and he began the song.

_I've been down_

_Now I'm blessed_

_I felt a revelation coming around_

_I guess its right, it's so amazing_

_Everytime I see you I'm alive_

_You're all I've got_

_You lift me up_

_The sun and the moonlight_

_All my dreams are in your eyes_

I sat up a little straighter as I heard the words and her voice. It was beautiful and I couldn't help but stare at her. I thought I was crazy before and now I felt like I was going to lose my mind even more.

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows your way_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in_

_A soothin' wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

She locked eyes with mine as she finished the end of the chorus and quickly looked away to continue with the next verse. _Was she singing to me?_ I snuggled up closer to Finn again but didn't take my eyes off of the beautiful blonde. Watching her mouth as she sang, announciating so perfectly.

_When we touch, when we love_

_The stars light up_

_The wrong becomes undone_

_Naturally, my soul surrenders_

_The sun and the moonlight_

_All my dreams are in your eyes._

This wasn't happening, we barely knew each other. Sure there had been a connection last night but that was just because she had told me something so personal. I looked down at my hand which was intertwined with Finn's, this was love right here. This was my love.

_And I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows you away_

_And I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathing in_

_A soothing wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

I looked back to Quinn and she was looking right at me again, but she quickly looked away and locked eyes with other students in the room. I looked around me and found Kurt staring at me. His eyes darting back and forth between Quinn and me. He couldn't know, could he?

_When minutes turn to days and years_

_If mountains fall, I'll still be here_

_Holdin' you until the day I die_

_And I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows you away_

I turned my attention back to Quinn, she was performing after all. But I found myself looking back to Kurt who was still staring at me. I used my eyes trying to give him a glimpse of what was going on, but I found myself drawn back to Quinn as she finished the song.

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows you away_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in_

_A soothin' wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Oh yes I do_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

As Quinn finished the song, the choir room broke out in applause and I found myself applauding along with the rest. I looked at Quinn and she looked directly at me. Oh those hazel eyes. Suddenly the bell rang and I felt a flood of relief overcome my body. I quickly grabbed my stuff wanting to avoid a confrontation with Kurt, I should have known that was just hopeful thinking.

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute," Kurt said.

"I have to get to class, I don't wanna be late," I replied.

"It really will only take a minute," Kurt said.

I sighed. "Fine." I threw myself back in the choir chair as Quinn walked over to grab her things. I glanced at her and smiled. "I didn't know you could sing so beautifully."

Quinn smiled back at me. "Just one of the few surprises I have along the way. See you after school."

I smiled. "Yes, I'll see you after school."

Quinn left the choir room and Kurt waited for the rest of the crowd to clear out before turning his attention to me. "Rachel, what's going on?"

"I haven't any idea what you are talking about Kurt," I replied.

"Rachel, I'm not blind," Kurt said.

I looked at Kurt and felt my eyes well up, I took a deep breath and looked at him. "I don't know Kurt."

Kurt put his arms around me and pulled me into one of his genuine hugs. I'd known Kurt for so long, he was my best friend and I just didn't know how to deal. Maybe talking to him would actually help.

"So you have feelings for Quinn," Kurt asked?

I shook my head into Kurt's shoulder, because I didn't really know if I did or not at this point. I knew there was something, but I loved Finn. Quinn was just the new girl in town.

***Author's Note: The song used was Inside Your Heaven by Carrie Underwood**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After Kurt had confronted me in the choir room I had felt a bit of a relief come over me. At least he understood my confusion, but I still didn't know how to deal. The final bell of the day rang and I slowly made my way to the choir room where I would be meeting Quinn. Once I got to the choir room I found Kurt talking to Quinn. I walked in and cleared my throat, giving Kurt the darkest glare I could muster.

"Rachel! I was just talking to Quinn. She was telling me about how you guys are working together on this week's assignment," Kurt said.

"Yes we are and we should probably get going so that we can figure out our song selection this evening," I replied.

Kurt looked at me with a knowing look. He knew exactly how I got when I ended up with a crush. But this wasn't a crush, was it? Quinn was just my friend, nothing more. Kurt stood up and walked towards the room.

"She likes you too," Kurt mumbled under his breath as he walked past me.

"Excuse me?" I turned towards Kurt who was standing in the doorway.

"You heard me. Have a good night," Kurt replied walking out the door and giving a little wave.

I turned back to Quinn who was smiling at me. "Kurt is something else. He really cares about you Rachel. We should probably get going."

I nodded and I followed Quinn out to her car again and we drove to my house again. Once we got there, this time we headed to my room. We were going to use the wonderful world of Google to find a song we could possibly sing since neither one of us had any ideas. I drummed my fingers on the keyboard and stared at the blinking cursor in the Google search engine box. I looked at Quinn, who was naturally staring at me.

"Any ideas on what we can search," I asked?

Quinn looked at me and reached for the keyboard. "May I?" I nodded and pushed the laptop a little closer to her and watched as her fingers gracefully typed on the keyboard. I watched as she hit enter and then turned my head back to the screen and watched as the results loaded. We both grabbed for the wireless mouse at the same time and I quickly pulled my hand away and let her scroll down through the results when I saw one that caught my eye.

"Wait, I think I saw one," I said, reaching for the mouse.

Quinn moved her hand quickly. I wasn't sure if she avoiding another confusing touch or just didn't want to seem like there was something more. I scrolled back up slowly and clicked on the result I saw. Sing + Dance by Daniel Wesley, I scrolled through the lyrics a little and looked at Quinn.

"What do you think," I asked?

Quinn looked at the words on the screen and I watched her eyes dart across as she read the lyrics. "Perfect."

I clicked print and let the lyrics print off and printed a second set so we each would have one to look at. The next goal was to find the song and listen to it and hopefully find some sheet music for it. We found the song and were able to learn it well enough to at least sing along to the original artist. We finished singing it for what felt like the 100th time that night and then I looked at Quinn.

"I think that's enough for one night. I will find music tonight and we can practice with the band tomorrow after school if you'd like," I said.

"Sounds good to me," Quinn said. "I'll work on some choreography so we aren't just up there singing we should move to the music."

"I think we should let the music move us, but I bet you can do some awesome choreography and teach me something," I said. I laughed to myself. "But let me tell you now I'm not very good at dancing."

"I'll help you along the way. I'll see you tomorrow in Glee," Quinn said, getting up from my bed.

I smiled at her and walked her down to the door. "Quinn." I said before opening the front door to let her out. She looked at me. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say, well I knew exactly what I wanted to say. But I couldn't tell her the truth so instead, something completely different came out. "Thanks for being so nice to me."

Quinn looked at me as if she knew that's not what I had originally planned on saying, but didn't push. "You're welcome." Quinn put her hand on the door handle and began to turn the knob, but I stopped her and pulled her into a hug. We hugged for a few minutes and then I released her. "What was that for?"

"Another thank you," I said, smiling.

Quinn laughed and then opened the door and I watched as she walked out to her car. She got to her car and as she was about to get in she paused and gave me a wave. I waved back and closed the door. I leaned against it and slid down to the floor. What was wrong with me? The next thing I knew I was singing, since that's always what seemed to work best to express how I was feeling. But I didn't ever expect myself to be singing this song.

_Ah, now I don't hardly know her_

_But I think I could love her_

_Crimson and clover_

_Ah, now when she comes walkin' over_

_Now I've been waitin' to show her_

_Crimson and clover_

_Over and over_

I slowly stood up and wandered up to my room to send Kurt a text message. I needed my best friend in so many ways at this point in time.

_Yeah, my, my such a sweet thing_

_I wanna do everything_

_What a beautiful feelin'_

_Crimson and clover_

_Over and over_

I decided I needed to call Kurt, not text him this time around so I dialed his number as I continued to let the song move through me. Now I knew I couldn't sing this song in Glee, yet I felt like I should.

_Crimson and clover, over and over_

_Crimson and clover, over and over_

_Crimson and clover, over and over_

_Crimson and clover, over and over_

I finished the final line just as Kurt picked up his phone. "Rach, what's wrong?"

This time I didn't try to stop myself, I just let the tears roll down my cheeks. "Kurt, can you please come over."

"Of course, I'll be right there Rachel," Kurt said, hanging up with a click.

I threw myself on my bed and cried into my pillow I had no idea what I was feeling anymore and I just needed my best friend. It didn't take more than 15 minutes for Kurt to be there, trapezing up my stairs and coming into my room. I lifted my head up off my pillow and looked over at Kurt.

He plopped down on the edge of my bed and I slowly sat up, wiping my eyes with the backs of my hands. I leaned against Kurt, not saying a word and Kurt didn't push. He knew me so well, I didn't know what I would do without him in my life.

"So," Kurt said. "Did you finally figure it out?"

I smiled and couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "I only wish I could figure out this feeling I had. I'm still so confused Kurt. I just don't know what to do."

"Well, I think you love Finn," Kurt started.

"Well of course I love Finn, he's my boyfriend," I started to say, cutting Kurt off as I sat up straighter.

Kurt put his fingers to my lips. "But I also think you have feelings for Quinn. It's ok to feel confused about it. I was at first too. But don't worry so much." Kurt smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "Worrying gives you wrinkles."

I laughed. "Thank you Kurt." I looked at him, it helped to have a friend I could always trust with anything and everything that came my way. This was something I had to figure out on my own and the hardest part would be dealing with it once I finally figured it all out.

***Author's Note: The song used was Crimson and Clover by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I woke up the next morning feeling much better than I had the past couple of days. Talking to Kurt helped clear a lot of things up, even though I still didn't know what was going on. But at least I knew there was nothing I could do until I figured it out myself. I got to school in the morning and headed to my first class. I walked to my table and was surprised to see Quinn sitting in the seat that was usually open next to me. I was confused and sat down next to her and looked at her.

"What do you think you're doing in my class," I asked?

Quinn looked at me and held up her hand. "Whoa, don't shoot. I switched some classes around. I wasn't exactly feeling welcome in my other classes. So I did a little search and found out where I would probably fit better."

I shook my head, this girl really had a lot to her. So many sides and surprise after surprise that kept hitting me scare in the face. It was almost as if she was trying to torment me.

"I hope you don't mind," Quinn said.

"No, not at all," I said, sarcasm heavy in my voice. But part of me really didn't mind, it meant more time to spend with this beautiful blonde. _No, no, no! Not that again. No you're with Finn. _I felt Quinn's eyes on me and I met her gaze, she actually looked hurt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just…"

"I know," Quinn replied. I truly believed that she really did get it. Maybe she was just as confused as I was. But all that stuff about forbidden love? Why me? I was just going around in circles in my mind. I was relieved when the teacher walked in so I had something to distract me from her.

The whole class period I could feel Quinn's eyes on me. Penetrating me as if she could see right through me, the few times I glanced over at her she quickly focused her attention on the teacher. I knew she was studying me the only chance she really had. She couldn't do it in Glee, because she knew Finn was there. Finn, my boyfriend, the love of my life, so why did I feel so guilty? It's not like we had done anything. We shared a moment sure, but I wasn't a cheater and I would never ever cheat on Finn. Would I? Tomorrow it would be my turn to study her, if she wanted to play this way. Then I would give her the game of a lifetime. I jumped as the bell rang, I had been so lost in my thoughts that time had seemed frozen in place.

"See you at Glee," Quinn said, standing up and walking out of the classroom.

I was glued to my seat, but finally was able to get up and go to my next class. I stopped at my locker first and grabbed my stuff. I was glad it was already Thursday, only one more day left of Quinn everywhere I turned. I shook my head and jumped again as I felt two arms wrap around my stomach.

"Hello beautiful," I heard Finn whisper in my ear. I turned around and smiled, glad to see Finn. "Can I walk you to your next class?"

"Well of course, kind sir," I replied, giggling.

We linked arms and walked together to my next class. He stopped outside the door and he gave me a quick kiss. "I'll see you in Glee."

I smiled and walked into the classroom and sat in my desk, hoping to God that Quinn would not also be sitting next to me in this class as well. I didn't think I could handle another surprise from her right now. I needed to clear my head and Glee was enough for me to lose my mind with her constantly staring at me.

The rest of the day remained uneventful and then it was time for Glee and I didn't know how I was going to handle it this time. For the first time in my high school career I really wanted to skip out, but I knew I couldn't do it. It was not an option so I walked in and braced myself for the worse. I mean worse that could happen is that Quinn would sing again, and God only knew I could NOT handle that again. I took my normal seat in the choir room next to Finn and Quinn walked in a few moments later sitting right next to me. I felt Kurt's eyes on me and I looked at him, giving him a knowing look.

"Well guys I hope the assignment is going well this week, I can't wait to hear what everyone comes up with after the weekend," Mr. Schue said. He clasped his hands together and looked around the room. "Does anyone have anything to perform today?"

All I could think was please don't let Quinn raise her hand again. I sat there not saying a word, but waiting for someone to say something. Any performance would do, just as long as it was not Quinn.

"Blaine and I would like to sing something," Kurt said.

"Great!" Mr. Schue said. "The stage is yours."

Kurt and Blaine got up and walked down from the choir loft. Kurt locked eyes with me and I was hoping to God he was not about to sing something about Quinn and I.

"I think we've all felt this way before," Kurt said as he began to sing with Blaine.

_(Love without guilt, love without doubt)  
(Love without guilt, love without doubt)  
(Love without guilt, love without doubt)  
(Rejection, love without doubt)  
__[repeat]_

I glared at Kurt, leave it to him to make me feel worse than I already did. Not just because of my feelings, but because this was exactly what it was. Forbidden.

_[spoken twice in background during first and second verses:]__  
(Don't go near the fire, don't go in the dark)  
(Don't give in to your desire, 'cause he's gonna break your heart)  
(Let go, let go)_

I don't, don't care if it's not right  
To have your arms around me  
I want to feel what it's like  
Take all of you inside of me

I listened as Blaine did the background during the first verse and they joined in together during the chorus and I couldn't be mad at Kurt anymore. It was so true and I hated it. I glanced at Quinn who was staring at Kurt as if he had just done the unspeakable. I caught her eye on me and quickly looked back to Kurt and Blaine. This was not going to end well.__

In your eyes (in your eyes), forbidden love  
In your smile (in your smile), forbidden love  
In your kiss (in your kiss), forbidden love  
If I had one wish love would feel like this (love would feel like this)

I know that you're no good for me  
That's why I feel I must confess  
What's wrong is why it feels so right  
I want to feel your sweet caress

As they sang the chorus again I just let the words meld with me and didn't care anymore. I knew this would be hell to overcome. Not just that but there would be some damage control that needed to be done. I was going to have a serious talk with Kurt.__

If I only had one wish  
Love would always feel like this  
Wishin' on the stars above  
Forbidden love  
If I only had one dream  
This would be more than it seems  
Forbidden love (forbidden love)

(Love without guilt, love without doubt)  
(Love without guilt, love without doubt)  
Rejection (Love without doubt)  
Is the greatest aphrodisiac

As they went through the final chorus repeat and let the song come to an end, I had a revelation. I knew how I felt and it was still confusing as all hell. But I also knew that I couldn't change anything yet, for now nothing was wrong. I was with Finn and I wasn't going to cheat on him. So Quinn and I could still be friends, right?__

(Love without guilt, love without doubt)  
Love should always feel like this  
Heaven forgive me, never forbid me  
_[repeat and fade]_

As they faded out with the song I snuck a quick look at Quinn again, she didn't look as appalled anymore. In fact, she had a smile on her face like she knew something I didn't. She turned her head and locked her eyes with mine and I quickly looked away.

"Great performance Kurt and Blaine," Mr. Schue said, once the applause had died down.

"Thank you Mr. Schue," Kurt said, going to sit back down with Blaine.

"Well, go ahead and use the rest of the time to continue working on your assignments," Mr. Schue said.

Quinn turned around to face Kurt and Blaine. "What the hell was that?"

I put my hand on Quinn's leg. "Don't."

She got up and stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her and I watched her turn and run down the hallway. I turned to look at Kurt and then glanced at Finn. He looked confused as could be.

"Wow, talk about PMS," Santana blurted out, with a deep drawl in her voice.

"Shut up Santana, you don't know what's going on in her life," I found myself saying.

"Oh look who comes to her rescue the reject. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Santana replied.

I wanted to badly to just stand up and slap Santana, but I knew it wasn't worth it. I didn't even know what to say to her anymore so I just turned towards the front.

"Guys, assignments," Mr. Schue said again.

I wasn't about to point out that my partner for the assignment had just stormed out of the room, I really wanted to kill Kurt at this moment. I watched Finn get up and go join Puck and Mercedes who had apparently all decided to work together. I turned back towards Kurt and Blaine.

"What was that," I asked?

Kurt looked at me. "I didn't mean it to be a joke or anything. I had no idea Quinn would react that way."

"Why did she react that way," Blaine asked?

So Blaine didn't know what was going on. I shrugged I wasn't about to tell him what was going on in my mind right now. I looked at Kurt again and glared at him again. I didn't have the energy for this so I stood up and stalked out of the room to look for Quinn. I pulled my phone out of my bag and hoped Quinn at least had her phone in her pocket. She had left everything else in the room which I had grabbed along with my stuff.

_Where are you? – R_

_Why do you care? – Q_

I groaned, this was going to be a task.

_I had nothing to do with Kurt and Blaine's performance. – R_

_Yea, right. – Q_

How was I going to convince her that this was not my doing? I was just as livid with them as she was at this point. Kurt had no right.

_Kurt had no right. I'm just as livid. – R_

_Bathroom. – Q_

I smiled at my triumph and walked into the bathroom that was just down the hall from Glee. I walked in and looked at all the stalls. Only one was closed so I glanced down and saw Quinn's preppy high heels underneath the stall door. I knocked gently on the stall door.

"Quinn," I asked?

The door opened and she was wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. I set our stuff down on the bathroom shelf and grabbed her some paper towels and handed them to her. She took them and smiled at me.

"Thank you," Quinn replied. "What were they playing at?"

"Well Blaine doesn't know anything. But Kurt, I don't even want to talk about him right now. But hey, it's not a big deal," I said.

"Yes it is. You don't get it do you," Quinn said.

"Get what, Quinn?" I asked, looking into her eyes again. I was a little afraid of what her answer might be at this point.

Quinn looked at me and didn't say a word, as if she sensed my fear. "Nevermind. I'll be fine. We should get back and see what we can work on."

The bell rang as she said that and I laughed. "I guess we don't have to go back after all. What class do you have next? I'll walk you to class."

Quinn glanced at the shelf and smiled. "Thanks for grabbing my stuff. I have chem with Mrs. Teela."

I felt my heart drop slightly. Chem, Mrs. Teela, 6th period. That was my class I looked at her. "You switched a lot of classes around, didn't you?"

"Guilty," Quinn replied.

I shook my head, laughed and walked with her to our next class.

**Author's Note: The song used is Forbidden Love by Madonna.**

**Author's Note 2: Please review and let me know how I'm doing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

For once chemistry flew by and I was happy that after class we'd be working with the band on our song. I was excited to see what type of choreography Quinn had come up with. What I didn't realize is that all of chemistry I had spent studying Quinn. Watching how her hair fell on her back, looking at every inch of her. I really couldn't blame myself for this crush; I mean who wouldn't crush on this blonde beauty? The bell finally rang and Quinn looked at me, her hazel eyes meeting my brown ones and she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ready?" Quinn asked. "I have some killer choreography to show you."

I laughed. "Ready as I'll ever be." I answered.

Together we walked to the choir room where the band was waiting for us. We gave them the music and let them play through it a couple of times before we started. I figured we should start by practicing the song and then work on the choreography next.

We ran through the song a few times and once we thought we had that down it was time to tackle the much more difficult task at least on my part, choreography. I watched Quinn run through it a couple of my times and just shook my head.

"There is no way you are going to get me to be able to do any of that," I replied.

Quinn walked over to me and grabbed my hands and pulled me up off the chair. "Just try, I'll help you every step of the way."

I groaned but watched her and tried to copy but I was probably a laughing stock. She glanced behind me and started laughing at me as I began to try to mimic her moves. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny," Quinn replied, giggling a little more.

I started to laugh too, because her laugh was just infectious in general. After we had finished out little laugh fest we got back to work. This time Quinn watched what I had picked up on so far. I had most of it figured out but there were some things I just could not do for the life of me.

"Not bad, but let me help you with some of the moves," Quinn said. She looked at the drummer. "Give me a beat." He nodded and started a slow rhythmic beat on the drum. Quinn walked behind me and stepped up against me and I could feel every ounce of my being grow hot with her closeness. This was not good. She grabbed my hands and let her fingers intertwine with mine. I let out a low breath. "Cross your arms in front of you, like this." Quinn said as she moved my arms and hands in the correct position. "Good, now move your hips side to side." I nodded and did my best at moving my hips but it didn't seem to be working. Quinn let go of my hands and by default I let them fall to my sides. "No, keep your arms crossed. I'm gonna help the hip movement." I glanced over at Quinn she was just inches from my face, my lips, and those hazel eyes. Those damn hazel eyes. I just nodded my head and did as I was told. She slowly released my hands once she knew I was going to keep them there and slowly ran her hands down my sides to my hips.

I took a deep breath, this didn't feel right, but it felt so right. I didn't know what the hell I was doing anymore but I wanted this to perfect. It had to be perfect. I listened to the beat of the drum and felt her hands push into my hips slowly moving my hips side to side. I tried to move with the beat and slowly we were in time with the music. She was still pushed up flat against me and I could feel the heat, the static, the connection. After she got my hips moving to the beat she let go and I continued to let my hips move feeling her move behind me, making me hotter by the minute.

Quinn slowly moved her hands back on top of mine and moved my arms from criss-cross, up in the air and then slowly down to my sides again. She mimicked the movement a couple more times and then let go. "Your turn." She whispered in my ear. I felt a shiver run up the course of my body. All I had to do was turn my head ever so slightly and I could kiss. Oh my God! What was I thinking? I'm with Finn for God's sake! This needs to stop; I need to get out of this now! But I couldn't will myself to move, I continued our almost erotic dance continuing the movements.

"Ok, I think you've got that down now," Quinn said, stepping away from me. She was obviously feeling the tension I was feeling and I felt a little relief after she stepped away from me. But part of me wanted her body against mine again. No, that's not right. Finn. He's my boyfriend. Finn Hudson. "I think that's enough for today."

I turned around to look at her, her cheeks were red. So she had felt it too and she was...embarrassed? I nodded my head at her. "But we have a lot to work on. Maybe you should come over this weekend and we can get this down so we can perform Monday?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, if we should perform Tuesday so we have Monday to rehearse with the band and the moves."

"Right," I replied.

I glanced back at the band; they were all staring at what they had just seen. I glared at each one of them, daring them to say anything to anyone. They quickly gathered their things and got up.

"Monday after school guys," I said.

They all nodded and hustled out of the room. I turned back to Quinn who was now sitting in one the choir loft chairs. I sat down next to her and looked at her.

"Did you feel…" I started to say?

"The tension," Quinn replied.

I just nodded my head. I didn't know what to say at that point. It had been so intense and so wonderful all at the same time. But at the same time it felt so wrong. I watched Quinn gather her things and I did the same. I knew Finn would be done with football practice by now, but I didn't think I could face him right now. Not after that.

"Quinn, would it be too much trouble to ask for a ride home," I asked, sheepishly.

"No, that's fine," Quinn answered, smiling at me.

I followed her to her car and she drove me home. We pulled into the driveway and I glanced at the clock it was dinner time. "Do you wanna stay for dinner?"

Quinn looked taken aback by my question and looked at the clock and back at me. She took a deep breath. "I'd love to." She turned the key to the off position and followed me inside. We walked in and my dads were home. One was on the phone, no doubt ordering food for dinner.

Quinn followed me up to my room and I smiled at her. I knew they would call when the food was here and they always ordered plenty. We were both silent, not really knowing what to say to one another after the intensity in the choir room.

"You know since you're here and everything we could go over some more of the choreography if you'd like," I said.

I felt a little bit better being in the comfort of my own bedroom where no one could watch any erotica that may or may not come about from such a simple dance. Quinn laughed. "I think we've done enough for the day, unless you'd really like too."

I didn't know how to answer. I mean I wanted to in a sense but at the same time I didn't know if I could handle anymore sexual tension. After all I had a loving boyfriend and I didn't need to be more confused than I already was. I conceded with her in the end and we decided to just go downstairs with my dads. They were probably going to put in some horrible movie to watch anyway. And at least being in front of them I wouldn't have to worry about anymore sexual tension between Quinn and I.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I was relieved when I woke up the next morning and it was Friday. It meant the last day I would have to deal with Quinn everywhere I went. Even though I knew over the weekend I'd still be spending a considerable amount of time with her while we put the final touches on our dance moves for the Passion assignment. I found myself nervous about going to school today, I didn't know if I was nervous about seeing Quinn or Finn.

After my dads dropped me off at school I made my way to my locker and found Kurt waiting for me there. I found that a little odd, but at the same time it was Kurt and he always knew when something was up. I got to my locker and Kurt moved to the side as I opened up my locker.

"Kurt, what are you doing at my locker," I asked?

"Well, I just happened to see something last night in the choir room and thought you might know something about it," Kurt answered.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face Kurt. I'm sure my face was as pale as a ghosts. I felt my eyes grow hot and I was not about to cry in the hallway right here.

"Do you think anyone else saw," I mustered.

"What was going on in there? It looked very…" Kurt paused searching for the right word. "Heated."

"We weren't doing anything! She was just helping me learn the moves for our performance. Kurt, I haven't the slightest clue what I'm doing. Please don't let Finn find out," I replied.

"I don't think that's a concern. You have to tell Finn though," Kurt said.

"I am not telling Finn. I didn't do anything wrong," I said, anger rising in my voice.

"It sure looked like something in the choir room," Kurt replied.

The bell rang and I grabbed the last of my stuff and slammed my locker shut. I was very disgruntled and walked off to my first class of the day. Then I stopped dead in my tracks as I was approaching the door when I remembered I shared my table with Quinn during first period. I didn't know how I was going to face her, the confusion was back and it was even worse than before. I ruffled myself up and walked in, quickly making my way to my seat and sitting down. I set my books down a little too hard and there was resounding thunk as they hit the table. Quinn had already been there and I felt her eyes on me but I did not look at her. I was not ready to deal with it at this moment.

"Is everything ok Rachel," Quinn asked?

I glanced at her. "Kurt saw us in the choir room last night," I answered under my breath.

I watched Quinn's mouth go into the O shape and she looked away. I could see the red on her cheeks. Was she really embarrassed? She had nothing to be embarrassed about, I on the other hand had everything to lose. "Oh." Quinn mumbled.

I was about to turn and talk to Quinn when the teacher walked in and I couldn't help but pay attention to the teacher. I pulled a piece of notebook paper out and scribbled a note to Quinn. I wasn't going to anything go wrong here, nothing had happened and I had nothing to hide. We were friends after all.

_I'm sorry, we still on for the weekend? 3 R_

I slid the piece of paper underneath Quinn's fingers and she glanced down at the piece of paper and pulled her pen out. I watched her take the cap off with her teeth and hold it between her lips as she scribbled back to me. Here I was once again, staring at this blonde girl as if I were infatuated with her. The scary thing was that I was beginning to believe that maybe I was just a little bit.

_Yes, we still gotta be perfect Tuesday. Kurt…well…whatever. 3 Q_

I watched her draw the little heart and how she turned it into the Q for Quinn and it made me smile. She was something else indeed, but nothing would happen. We were friends and that's all we would ever be. I was not ready to admit to myself that I may have feelings for her, even though I already had. I also knew this was nothing more than a crush. I'd had them before on both guys and girls. Kurt knew this wasn't the first time and he was just trying to help.

_Good. Sleepover tonight? 3 R_

As I slide the piece of paper back to her I felt my body heat up as I realized the position I had just put myself. Part of me hoped she'd say no, but a bigger part of me prayed she would say yes.

_Sure! I'll be over by dinner time :) 3 Q_

I felt my heart jump and didn't write back I glanced at her and smiled with a nod. I didn't know what I had just done, but something about it felt right. And at least it meant that Saturday we could get an early start on everything. I mean what was the worse that could happen? Two friends having a slumber party, pig out on popcorn and watch sappy movies all night, that was the perfect night. I did the right thing, right?

The bell rang and I quickly grabbed the piece of paper and slid it into my bag, careful not to wrinkle any of the corners. Quinn stood up next to me and smiled.

"See you in Glee," Quinn said.

I smiled at her. "Yes, of course. I will see you in Glee."

We went our separate ways at the door and I walked to the hallway, looking over my shoulder to watch Quinn walk the opposite direction. I caught myself running my eyes up and down her entire back, that girl had good looks from behind too. I turned back in time to see Kurt and Finn standing by my locker. Kurt no doubt had some other snarky comment to make about how I was in love with Quinn and he knew it. And Finn, well he was being the good boyfriend and waiting for me. At least with him there Kurt couldn't be too snarky, at least I hoped.

Kurt actually didn't say a word to me just slid a note between my fingers into my hands. "Read it, reply, give it back in Glee." I just stared at him as he walked down the hall to his next class. I shook my head and turned my attention to Finn.

"What are you doing tonight," Finn asked?

"Actually Quinn was going to come over and spend the night. That way we can get an early start on our work over the weekend," I answered.

"Girly time," Finn said, snickering. "Well then how about Sunday night?"

"Nothing that I know of," I replied.

"Well now you are, I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something flirty," Finn said, smiling at me. He leaned down and kissed me softly and walked down the hall to his class.

I turned my attention back to my locker and grabbed the stuff for my next few classes out. Then I glanced down at the note Kurt had handed me. I did not want to read it nor did I want to know what it said. But I knew better, so I stuffed it in my pocket. I had two classes before Glee I had plenty of time to read it. I slammed my locker shut and walked down to my next class, looking over my shoulder as I walked. I felt like the inevitable would be coming soon for punishment for my actions in the last 24 hours.

I let out the breath I had been holding for the last three minutes when I finally made it into the safety of my next class and sat in my desk. I still had two minutes before class would start so I pulled the now wrinkled not out of my pocket.

I smoothed it out on my desk and began to read what Kurt had to say to me:

_Rachel,_

_I know you hate me right now for my little escapade with Blaine. And I'm sorry about that. You know how I get. Please just know you can talk to me. As you know I have not told Blaine anything. But please if you are confused about anything just come to me. I know I shouldn't have been spying on you. I know by now you figured it out, I didn't stumble upon you in the choir room with Quinn. I'm sorry. But what the hell was that? Remember I'm your friend and I'm here no matter what._

_Love you bunches,_

_Kurt_

I smiled as I read the note he may be a little bit a jerk at times. But I couldn't help but the love him to death. He was my best friend after all and I knew I could trust him with my life. I didn't know what to even say to him. I wasn't even sure what had happened last night in the choir room. I just knew it was intense. Maybe that's what I should tell Kurt. I grabbed my pen off my notebook and started my reply to Kurt.

_Kurt,_

_You know I could never hate you. You're my best friend. While I don't appreciate your spying, I know you always have good intentions. To be honest I don't know what happened last night. I just know it was intense. It felt right and wrong at the same time. Kurt I'm just so confused and scared. But I did something crazy. I invited her to sleep over tonight. I don't know what's coming over me but I know that I like her friendship. And maybe I do like her, but I'm with Finn and nothing is going to change that. Please continue to keep this yourself._

_Kisses,_

_Rachel_

As I signed my name the bell rang signaling the beginning of class and I slid it back into my pocket.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I walked into Glee and took my usual spot, waiting for Kurt to get there so I could hand him the note he was so adamant about. Quinn arrived before Finn and took her seat next to mine. I turned and was about to start talking to her when Kurt walked in.

"Sorry, just hold on one second," I said to Quinn.

I stood up and walked over to Kurt. I had pulled the note out of my pocket and walked over to him. I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." I mumbled. I pulled away and slipped the note into his pocket as I released him. I walked back over to my seat and sat next to Quinn again.

"You forgave him," Quinn asked?

"Not exactly," I answered. Watching Kurt walk to his usual spot. "While I don't condone what he did I know he's just looking after me."

Quinn smiled. "Well what are we going to do tonight?"

I glanced at Kurt he didn't seem to be listening. "Well, I was thinking we could watch movies. I really don't know. I guess I have never really had an opportunity like this." I admitted.

Quinn let out a low giggle. The way she laughed was so adorable and the way her hair fell on her face was just so…wait what was I doing? What the hell was wrong with me? And what had I just gotten myself into tonight. "Well, I'll help with that. It'll be fun." Quinn replied.

Finn walked in and sat next to me and I settled into him like I always did. This time I made another quick glance at Quinn and looked at her face. Was that a glint of jealousy in her eye? I don't know why, but it made me feel good to have someone maybe a little jealous. It actually felt good to be wanted by someone other than Finn. What the hell was I thinking? Mr. Schue could walk in anytime now because my thoughts were out of control. As if on cue Mr. Schue walked in and clapped his hands together.

"It's Friday at last," Mr. Schue said. "I'm excited to hear everyone's songs next week. But first thing's first, Kurt has asked me for the stage today. So Kurt, the stage is yours."

Kurt walked down and faced all of us. "Like Mr. Schue said I asked to perform today. I wanted to sing something. I acted out yesterday and upset some people and well the song says it all."

I glanced at Quinn who shrugged and then looked back at Kurt who was giving the band the go ahead.

_Oh, no, I see_

_A spider web, it's tangled up with me,_

_And I lost my head,_

_The thought of all the stupid things I'd said,_

I sat up straighter and listened to the words as Kurt sang. I made a few glances at Quinn who was also listening quite intently.

_Oh, no, what's this?_

_A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,_

_So I turned to run,_

_The thought of all the stupid things I've done,_

_And I never meant to cause you trouble,_

_And I never meant to do you wrong,_

_And I, well, if I ever caused you trouble,_

_Oh no, I never meant to do you harm._

Kurt locked eyes with me and I smiled at him. He really was a good friend with nothing but good intentions. I looked over at Quinn she was still watching Kurt, I turned back to Kurt and moved my eyes toward Quinn. He nodded knowing what I meant and turned his attention to Quinn.

_Oh, no, I see_

_A spider web, and it's me in the middle,_

_So I twist and turn,_

_Here am I in my little bubble,_

_Singing out…_

_I never meant to cause you trouble,_

_And I never meant to do you wrong,_

_And I, well, if I ever caused you trouble,_

_Oh, no, I never meant to do you harm._

I made a quick glance at Quinn who now also had a smile on her face. Leave it to Kurt to ask for forgiveness in the most unconventional way. Well, maybe in the case of Glee not so unconventional.

_They spun a web for me,_

_They spun a web for me,_

_They spun a web for me._

Kurt finished the song strong and mostly everyone applauded him and I smiled at Kurt, nodding to him. He sat back down and I laid back against Finn, now I could just keep on moving. Nothing had changed and nothing was going to change anytime soon.

"Thank you Kurt, for that moving performance," Mr. Schue said taking center stage again. "Does anyone else have anything to perform today?"

I looked around the room and no hands seemed to be shooting up today, which of course wasn't very uncommon. I looked back to Mr. Schue who was still looking around the room, I'm sure hoping that someone would raise their hand. When no one did he sighed.

"Well if no one else would like to perform I have something prepared for you all today," Mr. Schue replied and sat on the stool. "Feel free to join in." He gave the band the go ahead and a familiar tune filled the choir room.

It didn't take long for the entire club to join in with Mr. Schue and we finished singing just minutes before the bell rang. Everyone was out of their seats and had been moving around the room, laughing and smiling. Mr. Schue always knew how to end the week with a boom.

"See you all on Monday," Mr. Schue said.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on until chemistry at least. Maybe it was because I was with Quinn and time always seemed to go by faster when she was around. I was so happy when the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day. I had arranged for one of my fathers to pick me up after school so I could get things ready for tonight.

"See you in a few hours," Quinn said, smiling at me.

I smiled back at Quinn. "See you later." I gave her a quick hug and wandered to my locker to get everything I'd need for the weekend.

I practically ran out to meet my dad in the parking lot and climbed in with a big smile on my face. I was starting to get nervous, which was stupid I had nothing to be nervous about after all. We got home and I ran up to my room, tossing my bag next to my bed and turned to tidying up my already complacently spotless room.

**Author's Note: The song used was Trouble by Coldplay.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The doorbell rang downstairs and I looked at the clock it was just after four, I didn't think she'd be so quick so show up. I didn't think I was ready for this, but it was nice to finally have a friend. I found myself sprinting down the stairs and running to the front door. The doorbell rang again and I took a deep breath and swung the door open.

"Welcome to Hotel Rachel," I greeted Quinn, giggling.

"Hotel Rachel, huh," Quinn asked?

I giggled again. "Pretty cheesy, right?"

"Maybe just a little," Quinn answered, a smile forming.

I moved aside to let her in and shut the door behind her. I leaned against the door for a little support as I felt everything hit me full force. This really was insane, but she was my friend. I took a deep breath as Quinn turned around to face me. I smiled at her and pushed myself off the door, reaching for her bags.

"I'll take these up for you if you don't mind," I said.

Quinn let the strap of her bag slide off her shoulder and land softly in my hand. She stared at me as if she could see right through me. I hefted it on my shoulder and offered her to lead the way after all she'd been to my house twice now. I followed her up to my room watching her climb the stairs two at a time. As if she could sense me staring she glanced behind her once she reached the top of the stairs and I quickly busied myself with concentrating on the steps. She always caught me and I was embarrassed each and every time.

We got up to my room and I set her bag down on my bed, figuring she could do what she wanted with it in the end. I sat down on my bed next to bag, I didn't really know how to go about with this. I didn't even know what I was doing. I started to play with my hair and then my fingers, then my hair again. I felt the bed shake as Quinn sat down on it. I looked over and she had tossed her bag to floor. I went back to my own thing.

"Rachel," Quinn said, putting her hands on mine. "Are you nervous?"

I looked at her and snorted. I didn't think nervous was really the term. I tried to free my hands but she tightened her grip.

"I can't believe this," Quinn said, loosening her grip slightly. "The Rachel Barry is nervous." Quinn let out a chuckle. "And nervous about a slumber party."

I looked at her and couldn't help but smile. I wasn't nervous about the slumber party I was nervous about being alone with her. But I was not about to tell her that. "I am not nervous." I said in a small voice. "At least not completely about the slumber party."

Quinn released my hands and shook her head. She threw herself back on my bed and started to laugh. I found myself following suit. I started to laugh myself. I turned my head to look at Quinn who was still laughing as was I.

"You continue to surprise me Rachel," Quinn said through her laughter.

"I think I'm going to take that as a compliment," I replied, my laughter slowly subsiding.

I heard a _ping_ and glanced at my side table where my phone had lit up. I was sure it was Kurt and I knew I needed to look to see what he had said. I had avoided him after school because I knew he would have something to say about my reply. I sat up and grabbed my phone and clicked read on the new message. Sure enough it was from Kurt. I rolled my eyes, Kurt was a good friend but sometimes I thought he was a little too caring.

_Rachel Barry! Are you insane? _

I couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's text to me. I quickly typed out a reply, hoping that Quinn wouldn't mind.

_Maybe I'm a little insane Kurt. But what's the worse that could happen?_

I looked over at Quinn who had questioning in her eyes. "Kurt." I shook my head. "I think he's worried about me."

Quinn laughed. "He's checking up on you? Making sure you're not doing anything stupid?"

I laughed. "I guess so." My phone vibrated in my hand and glance down and read the next message from Kurt.

_Just be careful, ok? I don't want to see Finn hurt. Or you._

It took me a minute to think about how to reply to Kurt. I wasn't about to hurt Finn and I think Kurt knew that. But I hadn't thought about myself in the process for once.

_Don't worry so much. It gives you wrinkles. I am being careful. Quinn and I are just friends Kurt. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Kisses, Rachel_

I set my phone back on my side table and turned my attention back to Quinn who was watching me with mediocre eyes. I glanced at the clock behind her, my dads would be calling us down for dinner any moment so I knew I had nothing to worry about at least not yet. As if my fathers could read my mind I heard one of my dads yell upstairs to me that dinner was ready.

Quinn followed me down the stairs. My dads had ordered Chinese food tonight and I laughed. "Have you ever thought of cooking yourself?" I asked.

"Now that would be a genius plan," Hiram answered.

I heard Quinn laugh next to me as she grabbed and plate and started to dish out some food for herself. I grabbed a plate as well and dished out all the vegetarian sides that the Chinese place carried. I poured myself a glass of iced tea and offered Quinn a glass who took it gratefully. I grabbed my plate and glass and walked to the living room and Quinn followed me. We sat on the couch and set our food on the coffee table in front of us.

My dads soon followed and sat in their usual chairs. "So what movie should we watch tonight?"

"I say that we let our guest decide. And if she happens to pick Funny Girl there will no complaints on my end," I exclaimed.

I looked over at Quinn and she smiled at me. "Well, how about we watch Chicago."

I couldn't complain, Chicago was a fabulous musical. My dads smiled, probably glad it wasn't Finn picking out some gore-fest movie that none of us really wanted to watch. I walked over to our movies and slid Chicago into the DVD player and took my spot next to Quinn.

Once we finished eating, LeRoy took our dishes to the kitchen. Hiram nonchalantly made his way to help LeRoy in the kitchen. Quinn shifted closer to me and I wished that my dads had not left the two of us alone, in the dark. I didn't know how to react, but we were friends and friends were allowed to be close. I didn't know what to do at this point so I just sat there and slowly pulled my legs up on the couch. I got comfortable to the point where I was half laying, half sitting on the couch with my elbow on the couch arm.

Quinn slowly did the same as me, but in her case she laid her head on my legs. I tensed for a minute and then relaxed. I pulled a pillow out from behind me. "Lift your head up Quinn." She did as I said and I slid the pillow under her head. She laid her head back down and I didn't know what to do with my other hand at that point. I wished I had my phone with me so I could text Kurt. I was so lost at this point. My hand was just suspended in mid air and it was extremely uncomfortable. I so badly wanted to just lay my hand on her head, to let my fingers go through her hair. But that wasn't right that was what girlfriends did and she was not my girlfriend she was just my friend. I found myself wanting so much at this moment and it just confused me more.

"Rachel, it's not a crime to put your hand on me," Quinn said. "It's not cheating."

It took a moment for her words to sink in and it was like she read my mind or something. "Quinn!" I said, a little too loudly.

Quinn sat up. "What? It's the truth."

I shook my head, she was right but I didn't feel right with it. "We should just stay on opposite ends of the couch to avoid confusion."

"Fine," Quinn said and she positioned herself on the other end of the couch.

I got back into the same position I had been in before and watched as Quinn mimicked me. Her feet touched mine and I let out a sigh. I know I couldn't avoid that so I just conceded. She slowly moved her feet to rub against mine and I felt so helpless and felt that familiar tingle and static. I ignored it, because I knew I wasn't doing anything wrong. I turned my attention back to the movie and felt my eyes get heavy. I knew I would probably end up falling asleep before long.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I was woken up by Quinn shaking me awake. "Rachel, Rachel," Quinn was saying. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned.

"What time is it," I asked, yawning in the process.

"After one," Quinn answered, sleepily. "I figured we would be more comfortable upstairs."

I smiled. "Yea, we shouldgoupstairs," my words came out in one jumbled mess.

Quinn giggled and helped me off the couch. I tried to stand on my own two feet but I was too tired and almost fell. Quinn grabbed me and put my arm over her shoulder. She helped me up the stairs like I was a drunk best friend. I couldn't help but smile, Quinn really was a good friend and she knew I was with Finn. So maybe this could work in the end. We finally made it to my bedroom and she sat me on my bed. I watched her walk to her bag and grab her night clothes.

"I'll be right back," Quinn said. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

I got up off my bed and sat back down again, there was no way I was going to be able to change on my own. But I did not want Quinn's help but I knew in the end she would have to help me. I was just too tired to do it on my own at this point. I waited patiently and about ten minutes later Quinn came back into the bedroom quietly.

"Do you need some help," Quinn asked?

I just nodded. "Second drawer from the bottom." I pointed to my dresser.

I watched and Quinn pulled a t-shirt and pair of pants for me to wear to bed. She set them on the bed next to me. And I just let Quinn help me. I could tell she was trying so hard to avoid touching my bare skin as much as possible and each time there was even the slightest touch I felt a jolt run through my body. I was relieved when I was finally in my pajamas and pulled my legs up on my bed. I struggled to get under the covers but eventually made it. I watched Quinn pause.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor," Quinn asked?

"No, it's fine. You can sleep in the bed," I answered as I felt my eyes slowly close again.

I felt the bed shake and Quinn crawled next to me and under the covers. I let my eyes close but I didn't fall asleep right away. I just laid there listening.

"Goodnight Rachel," Quinn said softly.

I didn't answer instead sleep took me under.

I woke up the next morning with the sun glaring down on me. I opened my eyes and rolled to my side to see Quinn still asleep. I smiled and laid there watching her for a minute. I couldn't really get out of the bed I was pinned against the wall with Quinn on the other side of me. I rolled over on my back and stared at the ceiling, wondering how our dancing would go today. I was really hoping I would finally be able to get it down so we could perform on Tuesday as planned. I sat up slightly in bed to look at the clock it was just about ten, so I was sure Quinn would probably wake up soon.

I laid back down in bed and stared at the ceiling more, my head reeling from last night. The closeness I felt with Quinn was something I didn't quite understand but at the same time I knew that feeling. I felt it with Finn all the time. Was it possible to be in love with two people at the same time? I mean I wasn't in love with Quinn, but I wasn't going to shut it out. I knew that things could get more complicated but I also knew that Quinn would respect boundaries. After all she had so far.

I felt the bed shake and turned my head to see Quinn had shifted to look at me and was now awake. I smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning," Quinn replied, smiling back.

She sat up and stretched and I did the same. She slowly got out of the bed and allowed me to get out as well. I stood up and slipped my feet into my slippers. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Coffee would be amazing," Quinn answered.

I padded down to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, filling the kitchen with the smell of caramel mocha nut. I heard the floor creak and turned to see Quinn had followed me downstairs. I heard the coffee start to dribble down into the pot and walked over to the counter. I placed my elbows on the countertop and leaned into my hands.

"Smells amazing," Quinn replied.

"I am always better after I have had at least one cup of coffee in me," I said.

Quinn laughed. "So am I!"

I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a mug for Quinn and I and set it next to the coffee pot. I went over to the fridge and pulled out the soy creamer for me.

"I don't know what you want in your coffee. But you can help yourself to whatever is in the fridge," I said.

"Oh, I'll just drink it black this morning," Quinn said, smiling.

I laughed. "So when should we get started on that dance routine?"

"I think we should probably drink a cup of coffee first and go from there," Quinn replied, laughing.

"That's probably a good idea," I said.

The coffee finished and I poured Quinn's cup first and then my own, pouring a little bit of the soy creamer into the cup. I grabbed a spoon and stirred it around watching it turn from black to a light tan color. I blew on it and took a small sip and glanced at Quinn who was doing the same. We stood in silence while we drank our cups of coffee. Once we finished our cups I set them both in the sink and poured the leftover coffee into our hot pot. I knew my fathers would drain that along with another pot once they got up.

After our quiet morning we got right to business and started to work on the dance routine once again. We had decided the basement would be the best place to work since it was the largest area in my house. I was panting for breath after what felt like the 50th time we had run through the routine. I think I had finally got it all figured out.

"Alright, now I'm going to watch you and see what progress you've made," Quinn said.

I tensed because I knew what had happened the last time she had watched me go through the routine. I took a deep breath.

"Give me five minutes first please," I said, out of breath. I had no idea how I was going to sing the song while doing all this dancing but I knew I would find a way.

Quinn smiled. "Sure." She handed me a glass of water and I gulped it down. I sat down for a minute and took a few deep breaths. I knew I had this by now, maybe one or two moves that she would probably have to help me with.

I stood up after a little over five minutes. "Alright, I'm ready."

Quinn nodded and hit play on the boombox. I went through the routine, seemingly pleased with myself because I knew I had worked hard to get this all right. I had my eyes on Quinn whenever I had the chance to she was watching me so closely. I knew she was critiquing my every move. The song finished and I executed the final move perfectly for the first time since I had started learning the routine.

Quinn applauded. "You have it just about perfect." She stood up and walked over to me. "I only saw two moves that I'm going to have to help you with."

I nodded. "Which ones?"

Quinn looked at me. "Well there was one during the beginning of the second verse and then the move during the chorus. Which I thought we had already worked on once."

I felt my stomach drop. I knew which move she was talking about and I thought I had the sashaying of my hips down, but I guess I was wrong. And that meant one thing. "Well let's perfect the move in the second verse first." I knew that move wouldn't involve too much closeness. It was mostly just a leg thing that I couldn't quite get, all Quinn would have to do is help me to move my leg in the right way.

It took about twenty minutes for Quinn to help me perfect the first move. Once that was done she had me run through the routine just to make sure I had that move down. I was not looking forward to Quinn helping me move my hips once again, because I remembered how I felt that first time. At least then there were people around, but we were going to be alone this time. I shook the thought out of my mind, Quinn was respectful. She wasn't going to cause any problems and I knew I wasn't about to cheat on Finn.

Quinn walked over to me again after she had changed the track on the boombox to just a solid beat. The same beat that she had had us work with before. She slowly took her place behind me, this time she didn't touch my hands because I had that part down. She immediately placed her hands firmly on my hips. I let the music move me and in no time I was moving perfectly. I didn't get why when she was touching me I had no problem moving my hips but if I tried doing it on my own it just didn't work.

I felt that familiar static and heat fill my body with her hands tightly on my hips. I felt her hands lessen their grip on my hips and I was slowly just moving my hips on my own. I could feel her breath hot against my neck and I turned my head slightly realizing she was right there. I continued to move my hips and she backed away from me. I continued to move my hips on my own for a minute and then I could feel the magic disappear. She moved against me again and placed her hands back on my hips.

I felt a shiver as one of her hands slid up my side and she placed it on my cheek. Running her fingers along my cheekbone and I didn't know what was happening. The next thing I knew her lips were on mine. It didn't take more than a minute for it to register and I pushed her away from me.

"Rachel, I…I'm sorry," Quinn said quickly, stumbling on her words.

"I think you should go," I said firmly.

Quinn didn't say anything I watched as she walked up the stairs. I could feel my body tighten with every feeling. I felt like my insides were being ripped up inside of me. I knew that feeling when she kissed me, but I was with Finn. This could not be happening to me. My eyes grew hot and I felt my knees buckle beneath me. I found myself on the floor, silently pulling my phone out of my pocket. I dialed the only number I could think of. Kurt.

**Author's Note: I will continue to post new chapters every Wednesday**

**and Sunday. I may post more in a week, depending**

**on how things go. But expect a new chapter**

**every Wednesday and Sunday for sure.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I put my fingers to my lips and let them drag down on my lips. I couldn't believe she had kissed me and I thought she had respecting boundaries. I slammed my hands to my side and stomped over to the boombox. I hit play hard and put the song on repeat. I was going to get this right without Quinn if it was the last thing I did.

I went through the song three times and still could not get the hip movement down. I continued through a few more times and found myself remembering Quinn's hands on my hips. My hips as if by magic began to move as they should but not in the way I wanted to get the move down. I could feel the hot water run down my cheeks and taste the salt as they fell into the corner of my mouth.

I heard Kurt stomp down the stairs but I continued through my mannuerisms of the song. I was not going to quit and I had to stop thinking of Quinn to get this move down. I pushed her out of my mind and thought about Finn. He was the love of my life and the only one I needed in my life. Of course the minute I thought of Finn and got to the chorus the movements ceased once again. I tried harder to think of Finn helping me learn the moves but his face distorted into Quinn's and I just worked harder getting ahead of the music.

"Rachel," I heard Kurt say off in the distance somewhere. I ignored him completely I was busy at the moment. The song ended about ten beats after I had finished the entire dance. I heard it begin to start again and began again. "Rachel," Kurt said again, this time I could hear him a little closer to me. I still ignored. The music stopped but I didn't stop I just kept going. Hearing the tune in my head and the chorus. Quinn. I felt myself begin to lose my footing. I knew I was about to fall. I felt two firm hands on my arms. "Rachel!" I stopped and turned to face Kurt. "Snap out of it." Once I knew he was there I lost it and threw my arms around him. Sobbing into his shoulder as he ran his hand on my back, I didn't know how long I cried for before I was finally able to speak.

"She kissed me," I said.

Kurt pulled me arms length away. "She did what now?"

I didn't repeat myself because I just couldn't bring myself to say it again. He knew and he knew he heard correctly.

"Rachel, you have to tell Finn," Kurt replied.

That just brought more bubbles of sobbing out of me. Finn. I couldn't tell him there was no way I could tell Finn. It wasn't me, it was her. I did nothing wrong. "I can not tell Finn. It would break him. Besides I did not do anything wrong. I asked her to leave right after it happened."

Kurt looked at me. "Did you think that dancing non stop would make it go away? You're going to kill yourself Rachel."

I couldn't help but giggle. He was right I did take drastic measures when bad things happened. "I can't tell him."

"Ok, fine. You will have to sooner or later Rachel and you know it," Kurt replied.

I knew he was right but I just couldn't right now. It was over now. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and was too afraid to look at it. I was afraid it would be Finn or even worse Quinn. I ignored it and looked at Kurt. "I know."

I took a deep breath in and let it out again. I knew he was right but I couldn't do anything right now. All I could do was make sure I was ready to perform on Tuesday with Quinn. Even though it would probably prove to be near impossible until I confronted her. I had no idea what I was going to even say to her at that point. But for now I had Kurt and just the fact that he was there helped me so much.

"I told you she liked you too," Kurt said, smiling

I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up Kurt."

Kurt pulled me into another hug. "You're welcome by the way."

"Thank you Kurt. I'd be lost without you," I replied.

Kurt stuck around for about an hour and then left me be. I knew I was going to be ok and I wanted to practice some more. Knowing that was just my excuse to secretly think of Quinn without any guilt because it was for my performance after all. And my performance had to be perfect. I felt my phone vibrate twice more in quick succession and groaned. I had put off looking at it for as long as Kurt had been there and I knew had to find out who was texting me. What if it was Finn?

I slowly pulled my phone out of my pocket. There was one text from Finn and all the others were from Quinn. Every single one of them was her trying to apologize to me again. I deleted them because I had nothing to say to her at that moment. I texted Finn back and told him all was well and that Quinn and I were almost done with the dancing part at least. I had also practiced working on the dance while I sang, but it wasn't the same without Quinn there. But I could not face her alone. We could rehearse on Monday after school and put the final touches on everything. Until then I was on my own.

Sunday finally came along and I was very excited about my date with Finn that night. Feelings for Quinn set aside, because I knew I would have to deal with those later. But for now I was focusing on Finn, because I couldn't imagine my life without him in it. Although it was getting harder and harder to ignore Quinn, she had stopped texting and started calling me. She left voicemail after voicemail and I only listened to one or two of them and then I just started to automatically delete them. I still had not said anything to her because I was still so confused and I didn't even know where to start.

It was around three in the afternoon on Sunday and I had begun to get ready for my date with Finn. I started by finding the perfect outfit to wear and then I started to get myself ready, even though I knew I had more than enough time. It always seemed like I would be rushing at the last minute so I always started earlier each time. I was putting the final touches of make-up on when the doorbell rang downstairs. I glanced at the clock it was only ten past six and Finn was not a man of early appearances.

I ignored the fact that the doorbell had rang and hoped it was just one of my fathers friends stopping by. I continued to get ready and was just rolling on my lipstick when I saw my door open out of the corner of my vanity mirror. I swiveled around to find Quinn standing in my doorway. Her face was ashen and tear stained. She looked so fragile that I just didn't know what to do. I set my lipstick back on the vanity and stood up, walking over to her slowly.

"Why are you here," I asked?

"You weren't answering my texts or phone calls," Quinn answered.

"Quinn I don't want to speak with you," I replied.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I got caught up in the moment. It will never ever happen again," Quinn pleaded with me.

"I don't care if it never happens again! You still broke all the boundaries I thought we had established. I can't do this," I said.

"Please Rachel! Don't shut me out. I want to be your friend. We still have a performance on Tuesday," Quinn replied.

"I'm perfectly aware of our performance on Tuesday. We will keep our appearances and act as if nothing ever happened," I said, taking a deep breath. "And after our performance I don't think we should work together alone anymore."

"Rachel please! Our voices are perfect together," Quinn begged me. I watched as tears began to flow down her face. It pained me to see her cry, but I couldn't do this.

"Voices are nothing Quinn. I can't work with you. I can't do this!" I could hear the anger edging in my voice. "I'm not like you!"

I clapped my hand to my mouth. I couldn't believe I had just said that, but the damage had already been done.

"How can you say that," Quinn asked? She was looking right through me. "I know you felt it too."

"I didn't feel anything. All I felt was confusion. I'm with Finn!" I looked at her, trying to keep my composure as sure as possible. "I'm not like you and I never will be." I lied. I knew in my heart it was more than a lie. But I couldn't do this right now. Finn would be here soon and I could not have Quinn here.

Quinn just stared at me as if I had physically assaulted her. "Fine. I'll see you Monday." And with that she turned on her heel and walked out of my room. She paused in the doorjam and looked at me. "You look very beautiful by the way. Finn's a lucky guy." I braced myself, expecting her to slam my door but she closed it with gentle grace.

I let out the breath I had been holding in for the last ten minutes and could feel the tears trying to come. I willed them to stop because I was not about to re-do all the make-up I had just put on. I sat back down at my vanity and put my lipstick on and saw my phone light up next to me. One new text message. I pressed read.

_On my way! – Finn_

I smiled and tapped reply.

_I can not wait to see you! 3 Rachel_

I let out a deep sigh. I was still holding my phone and opened up a new text message. I scrolled through my contacts and checked Quinn's name.

_Thank you._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

I had a seemingly perfect date with Finn on Sunday night, he was a gentlemen and reminded me of every reason why I fell in love with him. Monday came too soon, I was not ready to face Quinn again. I wasn't ready to face anyone.

It was extremely awkward in first period with Quinn sitting right next to me. When I had walked in and took my seat I hadn't said a word to her, nor her to me. It was our unspoken agreement at the moment. I was wanted to talk to her and make sure everything was ok, but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything to her. We had been through a lot over the weekend and I figured it was probably best if we both just kept ourselves as far away from each other as possible. The bell rang and I was relieved that I would be able to escape at least for a little while from the tension between the two of us.

The next two classes went by faster than I would have liked them too. The next thing I knew I was walking into the choir room taking my usual seat and I felt so blind. I didn't know how this was going to go, because I had no idea if Quinn would keep her distance or sit next to me to keep up appearances like I had said.

My question was answered not even a minute later when Quinn walked in at sat next to me like she had for the last week. I blew out a breath and felt Finn put his hand on my leg. I glanced at him and smiled, placing my hand over his. He was going to hate me when he found out, but at least I wouldn't have to tell him just yet. I wanted to figure out all the feelings I had before I even dared telling him what had happened with Quinn. I did not want to lie to him and that meant telling him when I figured things out myself.

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room and smiled. "Welcome back! I hope you all had a great weekend! I can't wait to hear everyone's selections throughout the week!" He walked over to the whiteboard and pulled the cap off the marker. "We are gonna stack the next couple of weeks." He turned to face the board and wrote _Duets_. There were cheers around the room. "I know last week most of you chose to work in a duet, but this week I'm picking your partner. You will put something together and perform by the end of the week." I knew this was not going to end well. "I will let you know your duet partners by the end of class. But first Rachel has informed me she would like to perform today." There were groans around the room. "Quinn will also be performing." I made a sideways glance at Quinn, now that was a little ironic. "Alright Rachel, they're all yours."

I walked up to the front of the room. "Thank you Mr. Schue. I hope you all enjoy my this performance." I handed the music to the band and turned to face everyone else, careful to avoid eye contact with Quinn.

_I feel a challenge in my soul today_

_Questioning things I believe in so firmly yesterday_

_How can I have faith in myself and what I feel to be true_

_When the next day I feel my heart and mind_

_telling me something new_

_I feel the twisiting of my soul today_

_Something is challenging my perceptions_

_And what I'm going through is hard_

_And I admit, right now I'm not O.K. So…_

I did my best to avoid eye contact with Quinn, even though I could feel her eyes burning a hole in me. I knew she wouldn't say anything, but I also knew that she was hurt by how I had treated her yesterday. But I wasn't going to let that affect my performance.

_Right now, I am confused_

_Right now, I don't exactly know what to choose_

_This day feels so unlike the rest_

_Right now, I am confused_

I let my eyes wander over to Quinn while I sang the chorus, hoping that the words would help to mend some of the wounds I had made.

_I feel a burden in my spirit today_

_Feels like everything that I've ever trusted in_

_Has been washed away_

_I feel like I'm grappling for the truth_

_Don't understand decisions I made while in my youth_

_In my mind I know I gotta live with what I've chosen_

_But in my heart I struggle_

'_cause I can't live with a heart that's frozen_

_Inside my heart and soul just want to fly_

I locked eyes with Quinn once again as I went into the chorus but only for a minute.

_Right now, I am confused_

_Right now, I don't exactly know what to choose_

_This day feels so unlike the rest_

_Right now, I am confused_

_Right now, I am confused_

_Right now, I don't exactly know what to choose_

_This day feels so unlike the rest_

I had changed up how the song originally ended because the ending didn't work just yet. I still had a decision to make and that decision was eating my alive. I looked around the room as I finished and no one seemed to speak. I didn't know if they were afraid or just didn't know what to say. I watched as Brittany sat up straighter.

"But what are you confused about? Aren't you with Finn," Brittany asked?

"Brit, you can't just go asking people why they are confused," Santana answered, locking her eyes with mine.

"But I don't get it. If she's with Finn why would her heart be in a struggle," Brittany pushed on.

"Oh my God, Brittany shut up," Mercedes chimed in. "It was just a song."

Mr. Schue walked in front of the choir room as I took my seat between Finn and Quinn again. "That's enough guys. Quinn has something to perform now." He looked at Quinn. "Quinn."

Quinn stood up and walked to the front of the room and handed her music to the band members. She didn't say a word, just gave the band the go ahead and began to sing.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_You arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

I couldn't help but stare at Quinn as she broke into such a familiar ballad. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest I wondered if anyone could hear it. I knew this song was for me and now I was just getting more confused. Was Quinn trying to tell me that she was in love with me? But how could she be in love with me, we'd only known each other a week. I looked down at my hand on Finn's and felt a pang of hurt in my heart. I looked back at Quinn who was locked eyes with me just for a minute. And when she looked at me I could see the glint behind her eyes, this was killing her.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

'_Cause I can't breath_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

I couldn't help but feel responsible for this. I mean it was partly my fault, but it's not like I led her on or anything. She did it herself, she made the decision to kiss me. I was dreading looking at Kurt at this moment. I could only imagine what he was thinking and wanting to say to me once this was all said and done.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore…_

_Anymore…_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

She finished just as strong as she started and everyone broke out in applause. I found myself sitting there staring at Quinn. In my head I was running to her, pulling her in my arms and telling her how sorry I was. But in reality it was eating me up and I knew Finn was next to me. I knew that I was with him, but for the first time I wished I could be alone. I just wanted to figure everything out and I had no idea how to figure it all out. I continued to sit there and stare at Quinn, willing myself to do something but all I could do was stare. I could feel Santana's eyes on the back of my head she was waiting for me to look behind me at Kurt. Instead I turned my head and body and locked eyes with Santana, daring her to speak.

***Author's Note: Songs used (in order):**

**Confused by Natalie Brown**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Without breaking eye contact with Santana I stood up and grabbed my stuff and marched out of the choir room. I had to get to the bathroom. I pushed my way into the bathroom and threw myself at the sink. I grasped the sink with my hands, my knuckles turning white I looked at myself in the mirror. The tears began to roll down my cheeks. What was I playing at? What the hell was I doing? I heard the bathroom door open and looked to see Santana, the door slammed shut with Santana's help.

"What's the deal with Quinn," Santana asked?

"Nothing, none of your business," I answered.

"Rachel, I'm not blind," Santana replied. "I've been watching the two of you. I see the way she looks at you the way you look at her."

I just stared at her. I didn't know what to say to her. "What would you know about looks?"

Santana shook her head. "Look, I know you don't like me and I don't like you very much either. But I'm just trying to help."

"Santana, you don't help," I replied, staring at her. "You act like you're so nice and then turn around and tell everyone else."

Santana walked over to me and reached for my hand. "Rachel, I understand the confusion. I've been there." Santana sighed. "I'm trying to be your friend."

"You're not my friend," I replied.

"I promise you I will not tell anyone. If anyone understands what your going through right now, its me," Santana pushed.

I looked her in the eye and for the first time I actually believed her. I could see it in her eyes. I knew she'd been there with Brittany. After all everyone knew they were together but it wasn't spoken of ever. "Ok." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. "She kissed me on Saturday night. I freaked at her. I ignored her all weekend and she showed up at my house Sunday begging for forgiveness. I pretty much told her off and that we couldn't work alone together anymore. It's just confusing. I don't want to lose Finn."

Santana blew out a deep breath. "Look, I know losing Finn might seem like the worst thing in the world right now, but in reality losing Quinn is. She's your friend. You can't shun her just because you might have feelings for her. You also can't fight them." Santana stepped away from me and looked into the mirror. "Trust me, I know."

I faced the mirror again and sighed. I knew she was right, but how the hell was I supposed to deal with this? "What do I do?"

"You let reality play out," Santana replied.

I made a sideways glance at her in the mirror and nodded. I had to face my fears, even if that meant losing Finn. I was going to have to tell him but not today. I turned to look at Santana again. "Thank you."

Santana smiled. "You're welcome." I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the bathroom door. "And Rachel." I paused and turned to face her. "You tell anyone about this and I will have your head." I held back a slight smile and nodded, walking out of the bathroom.

**Santana's POV**

Just as the door closed and Rachel walked out, I watched in horror as one of the stall doors opened. And out sauntered Coach Slyvester, I knew at that moment that I was screwed. I really had no plans of telling anyone what Rachel and I had just discussed. She knew as many secrets about me as I did about her. I turned to face my fate.

"So, Fabray and Berry," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Coach S, I didn't think anyone was in here," I replied, stating the bluntly obvious.

"You still have a lot to learn Lopez," Coach S. exclaimed walking over to the bathroom sink. "Like how to check a bathroom before you speak."

I watched as a wide smile formed on her face. That could only mean one thing and it was not good. Even though I didn't like to admit it I sorta liked Rachel. Yea she was an incredibly annoying know-it-all when it came to music but she made Glee what it was.

"Well, I'm going to be late to my next class," I exclaimed trying to escape before she could order me around.

I was almost out the door when I heard "Stop right there Lopez." I stopped and watched out of the corner of my eye as Coach S. approached me. "I want you to tell Hudson what Berry just told you." She paused for a moment and then "And if you don't, you're off the Cheerio's." I could feel her breath on my neck as she spoke, she was just like a snake. The all too familiar threat, no not a threat a damn promise. I knew if I didn't do what she said I would be off the Cheerio's by the end of the day. I didn't speak just pushed my way out of the bathroom, she knew I would obey.

**Rachel's POV**

I actually felt a lot better after talking to Santana, which was weird because no one ever felt better after talking to Santana. She was the girl who could make anyone cry at the drop of a hat after all. I was going to talk to Quinn in last period because Santana was right. I could not shut her out just because of my own problems. She was still my friend.

I walked into my last class and sat in my desk, Quinn wasn't there yet so I pulled my stuff out for class and set it all on my desk. I pulled a piece of paper out of my notebook and started to attempt writing to Quinn. I ended up with a bunch of scribbles, the only thing that had not been scribbled out was her name. I groaned and crumpled the piece of paper up in a ball and stuffed it into my bag as Quinn walked in.

I looked up at her. "Hey."

She sat in her desk. "Now you're going to talk to me again? After how you treated me?"

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I was out of line. I want us to be friends," I replied, looking at her with a pleading smile.

"No, you weren't." She looked at me that familiar glint in her eyes. "I was. I understand why you acted like you did."

I sighed. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Quinn took a deep breath. "Maybe you're right, we shouldn't work together alone anymore."

I stared at her, opening my mouth and then closing it again. Was she shutting me out now? I did not get it at all! What was I supposed to do? I didn't know what to say and I was about to talk when the teacher walked in, forcing me to close my mouth again. I would have this whole class period to figure out what to say to her. After all we still had to rehearse tonight that wasn't out of the question it was part of our deal. We finish this assignment and then no more working together. I sighed and desperately tried to pay attention to Mrs. Teela but all I could think about was Quinn.

The rehearsal went extremely well and we had it down with no problems. I even was able to do the whole routine finally. Although I'm sure it was partially because I had run through it so many times on Saturday and I hated to admit that I still sashayed my hips by imagining Quinn's hands on my hips. I'm sure my face would be red each time I did it, even tomorrow in Glee.

Once we had gone through the entire song three times through with no problems we decided to call it quits. I looked at Quinn after we finished the final beat.

"So, did I finally get it down," I asked?

Quinn laughed. "I don't know how you did it, but yea you finally got it down." Quinn walked over to her chair and grabbed her stuff.

I turned to the band and let them know they were free to go. I turned my attention to Quinn. "Can you give me a ride home?"

Quinn stopped for a minute and turned to look at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'd have to wait at least twenty minutes for either of my fathers to pick me up when I could be home in ten minutes if you gave me a ride."

"Sure, I can do that."

I smiled at her and grabbed the rest of my stuff. I followed her out to her car and climbed into the passenger seat. The ride to my house was quiet, neither one of us spoke as if afraid of what the other might say or do. I was still seemingly confused but I was starting to figure things out slowly. I was planning on telling Finn everything after Tuesday. We pulled into my driveway and Quinn put the car in park. I had my hand on the door handle and then stopped and turned to face Quinn.

"Look, I know you're not very happy with me right. And to be honest I'm not really happy with myself." I busied myself with picking at the corner of my backpack. "I'm going to tell Finn everything on Wednesday." I looked over at Quinn again. "I don't want our friendship to end."

Quinn looked at me that glint back once again. I did not want to see her cry I had witnessed enough of that in the last few days. I heard her take in a deep breath and blow it out. "I just wish you could see how much I love you."

I felt my heart drop to my feet. That was one thing I had been terrified to hear from her, but now that I had it wasn't nearly as scary anymore. I just didn't know how to take it. I looked back at her face again. I show much wanted to tell her that she was crazy to be in love with me that we'd only known each other for a week. But I knew that was just me making excuses for how I was feeling, instead and leaned over the center console and gave her a half hug. I sat back in the seat for a minute before I got out of the car. I closed the door lightly and turned to walk towards the house. I got to my front door and before unlocking the door I turned to face Quinn and gave her a little wave with my fingers. She returned the wave and backed out of my driveway. I walked into the house and slid down against the door, the end of the song I had sung in Glee today perturbed from my mouth.

_Right now, I am confused_

_Right now, I don't exactly know what to choose_

_This day feels so unlike the rest,_

_Right now, I am confused_

_All my questions came too late_

_I don't get a chance to reevaluate?_

_Can not bear to live with the choices I made_

_Gonna make a change_

_Feel a change in my soul today_

_Gonna let the past fade away_

_Won't be confused no more_

_No, I won't be confused no more._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

I was super excited for Glee on Tuesday and was so happy when I was walking into the choir room. I marched to my seat and sat down. Quinn got there a few seconds after me and sat next to me. I smiled at her, despite what she had told me last night I was keeping my mind open. I had no idea what would happen after I told Finn about everything but I had one more free day to just relax and perform with Quinn. Mr. Schue walked in and smiled at both Quinn and I.

"Since yesterday didn't seem to end the best, I have your duet partners today. But first I'm going let Quinn and Rachel go get ready for their performance today," Mr. Schue exclaimed.

Quinn and I walked out of the room and ran to the bathroom together to get our outfits on. I couldn't wait to show off the dance moves I had worked so hard on. We helped each other with the final touches and walked into the choir room to our introduction.

We started the dance routine and sang our hearts out.

_Show me where you wanna go,  
We ain't scared 'till you wanna go,  
We can sing and dance all night. Oh oh._

I belted out the beginning and Quinn followed me with the second repeat and then we started in together.

_'N' I don't mind, where you go,  
The way you talk to me, the way you go_

Show me where you wanna go,  
We ain't scared 'till you wanna go  
We can sing and dance all night. Oh oh. 

We continued through the rest of the song and finished on a heavy note. Everyone in the choir room broke out in applause. I ran over to Quinn and pulled her in a hug. "We did it!"

Quinn laughed. "No, you did it."

We smiled at one another and then put our arms around each others shoulders and faced everyone as they cheered and clapped for us. Once it had finally died down we took our seats again and Mr. Schue took his place at the front of the room again.

"Great job Quinn and Rachel," Mr. Schue said. "Now, your duet partners." He looked at each of us. "Drum roll please." Everyone around the room gave a drum roll of some sort as Mr. Schue pulled the paper out. "Rachel and Santana. Mercedes and Kurt. Blaine and Puck. Finn and Quinn. Brit-"

"I'm not working with Quinn," Finn blurted out.

I turned to face him taken aback. "Finn, what's wrong wi-"

"Oh please, you know exactly why I don't wanna work with her," Finn said, cutting me off and looking at me.

"Finn, I really have no idea what you're talking about," I lied. After all I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I didn't know how he knew.

"Maybe you should just relive your weekend and maybe you'll figure it out," Finn replied standing up. He walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

I turned to glare at Santana. "You promised me." I shook my head, grabbed my stuff and walked out of the choir room. I couldn't believe I had believe her and that I had fallen for it. Of course she didn't care and would always tell in the end. I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me.

I shouldn't have been surprised when Santana showed up a few minutes later. "Rachel, I didn't tell anyone," Santana exclaimed.

"Well then how else would Finn know," I asked?

"Coach S. was in the bathroom yesterday. She heard everything, she told me I had to tell Finn or I would be off the Cheerio's," Santana replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" I glared at her. "All you ever think about is yourself. Who cares if you were to lose some stupid outfit." I turned to the mirror, I had an urge to punch someone or something right about now that was for sure. "I never should have trusted you."

"Rachel, I'm sorry," Santana pleaded.

I wasn't having any of it. "I will never forgive you for this." And with that I walked out of the bathroom, leaving Santana behind. I couldn't believe she had the audacity to follow and try to apologize. It didn't matter she had told Finn and now I didn't know what I was going to do anymore. How was I ever going to face him again? How was I going to face anyone? I could feel the tears stinging the corner of my eyes and I knew the unformiddable was going to happen and I didn't even care. I had to fix this somehow and I knew it was beyond fixing but I had to at least try.

I knew I would be facing Quinn before I would be facing Finn and I didn't know what I was going to do. I had already hurt Quinn once and this obviously was going to make things worse. Even though Finn had been gracious enough to not reveal anything, I knew people weren't stupid. There could only be one reason why he would refuse to work with anyone. I sighed and walked into my last class of the day. Quinn was already at her desk. I sat in my desk next to hers and looked at her.

"Just don't," Quinn said.

"But Quinn, I-" I started to say.

"I don't care," Quinn replied, cutting me off.

"Quinn pl-" I pleaded.

"No, just don't even try Rachel. I've had enough of your excuses," Quinn said looking at me. "I heard you in the bathroom with Santana. You say she just thinks about herself well you're the same exact way."

I opened my mouth and then closed it again, I knew she was right. I turned toward the front and ignored Quinn. I knew what was done was done, I still was going to try to explain to Finn. And for some reason I already knew how that was going to end.

The end of the day bell rang and I immediately tried to find Finn, once I had I jogged over to him. "Finn," I said.

He turned on his heel and looked at me. "I have nothing to say to you Rachel."

"Finn, let me explain, please," I pleaded.

"No, you have nothing to explain. You cheated on me. Did you really think I wouldn't find out? Is this why you've been distant," Finn asked?

"Finn I-" I started.

"You what? You're sorry? You didn't mean for this to happen? I don't want to hear it," Finn cut me off, turning away for a minute and then turning back to me. "We're through."

"Finn, please, don't. I was going to tell you. It was her, not me. I'm sorry. Please don't do this Finn. I love you," I pleaded, letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

"I don't want to hear it. You should have told me from the start. You should have told me Sunday night," Finn said.

"I didn't want to ruin our evening," I replied.

"Just leave me alone," Finn said as he turned around and started to walk down the hallway.

I wanted to chase him to beg him to forgive me but I was glued to my spot. I couldn't move I was frozen and all I could do was cry. Santana had ruined everything and now I had lost the man I loved. I watched as he walked down the hallway.

I did the one thing I could always do no matter how much I was hurting, I sang.

_I'm sorry, so sorry_

_That I was such a fool_

_I didn't know_

_Love could be so cruel_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-yes_

_You tell me mistakes_

_Are a part of being young_

_But that don't right_

_The wrong that's been done_

I started to walk down the hallway to my locker, I knew that my dad would be waiting for me outside. I had asked for a ride home from him today to avoid anymore confrontation with Quinn. And at this point if I hadn't, I'd probably be walking home right now.

_(I'm sorry) I'm sorry_

_(So sorry) So sorry_

_Please accept my apology_

_But love is blind_

_And I was too blind to see_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-yes_

_You tell me mistakes_

_Are part of being young_

_But that don't right_

_The wrong that's been done_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-yes_

I felt like I was in slow-motion and everything around me was moving even slower yet. I couldn't believe what I had just happened.

_I'm sorry, so sorry_

_Please accept my apology_

_But love was blind_

_And I was too blind to see_

_(Sorry)_

I was getting into my dad; Hiram's car as I finished the song. I made one last glance back at the school and just looked down at my hands on my knees. I was quiet the entire drive back home, I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know how to tell my own father that Finn and I had broken up. I couldn't believe everything was falling apart.

Once we were finally home I bolted out of the car and up to my room. Throwing my bag to my floor and throwing myself on my bed. I pulled my phone out and stared at it, debating what I should do. Should I try to text Finn? Should I call Quinn? I continued to stare at my phone, debating in my mind what I should do. What could I do?

Slowly I opened a blank text and added Quinn's name to the message. I stared at the blinking cursor, I didn't know what to even say to her. But I knew that I had already made my decision. I had known that Finn and I wouldn't last and I think it was the revelation that killed me the most. I slowly began to type out just five words.

_I'm so sorry. For everything._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Yeah, yeah_

_What you got if you ain't got love_

_the kind that you just want to give away_

_It's okay to open up_

_go ahead and let the light shine through_

_I know it's hard on a rainy day_

_you want to shut the world out and just be left alone_

_But don't run out on your faith_

'_Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand_

_What you've been up there searching for_

_forever is in your hands_

_When you figure out love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else_

_seem so small_

I glanced around the choir room as I was singing, looking at everyone's faces. Santana, Finn, Quinn, and even Kurt I wanted to know what everyone was thinking at this moment. I knew Kurt was proud of me for finally figuring it out and just letting go. Santana, when I locked eyes with her I could see the pain behind them and that she truly felt bad about everything. Locking eyes with Finn was the hardest, all I saw was anger and pain. I knew I had hurt him bad.

_It's so easy to get lost inside_

_a problem that seems so big at the time_

_it's like a river thats so wide_

_it swallows you whole_

_While you sit around thinking about what you can't change_

_and worrying about all the wrong things_

_time's flying by_

_moving so fast_

_you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

I locked eyes with Quinn while I sang the line 'while you sit around thinking about what you can't change' and did not stop looking at her throughout the whole verse. I wanted her to know that I really was sorry, I wanted forgiveness from her more than anyone. I knew Finn would forgive me with time but it didn't matter anymore. Things were over with Finn and though I didn't want them to be, I knew in my heart it was the right thing in my life right now. The anger and hurt he felt right now would affect everything in Glee. I knew I had to make it right with him too, but that would be easy. Quinn on the other hand, making things right with her would be very difficult.

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand_

_What you've been up there searching for_

_forever is in your hands_

_When you figure out love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else_

_Seem so small_

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand_

_What you've been up there searching for_

_forever is in your hands_

_When you figure out love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else_

_Seem so small_

_Yeah, yeah_

As I finished the last chorus I looked over at Finn again hoping I would get him to understand but he wouldn't even look at me anymore. I looked to Kurt the one face that was at least showing some emotion. He knew everything and he knew this had been a huge revelation for me and it showed in his face. His face showed encouragement and I was able to get through the entire song thanks to him.

There was sporadic clapping around the choir room and I took my seat again, knowing I had no choice in the matter. I glanced over at Quinn who had sat on the left side of the room and Finn was on the far right. I was alone, no one was next to me anymore. I smiled at her but she just turned her head away from me. I had to find a way to get her to understand why I had reacted so poorly. I let out a deep breath as the bell rang. Even though I knew that meant my last class would still be with her.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute," I asked?

Kurt nodded and we walked away from the others. I looked at him and smiled or at least tried to smile. It was hard for me to smile now because all I wanted to do was cry. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth but closed it again.

"Rachel, what do you need," Kurt asked?

I couldn't speak, afraid that if I tried I would just start crying. I felt his arms around me and that some how gave me the strength. "I need your help with something." He released me and I looked at him. "I have a song I want Quinn to hear." I glanced behind me at Quinn who was busy getting her stuff ready to go. "But I know she won't come if I ask her to."

"And you want me to get her to the auditorium after school," Kurt offered.

"Yes, but I'll need your help setting up too. Do you think you can stall her somehow? Use Blaine if you have to," I replied. "After all everyone knows by now."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Mercedes standing behind me. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

I smiled and pulled Mercedes into a hug. "Will you help me set up?"

Mercedes nodded and walked out of the choir room. I looked to Kurt who smiled at me, I gave him the best smile I could and he turned and walked out of the choir room. I went back to my chair and grabbed my things and walked out of the choir room. I really hoped that this would work out in the end because I was not going to give up without a fight.

After school I had Mercedes meet me in the auditorium and help me set everything up. I was hoping it would work, because this was my last chance. We placed a stool in the center of the stage and I surrounded it with rose petals, leaving an open space for Quinn to go through. I also made a path of petals that led from the stage doors to the stool. Once Mercedes and I had set it all up I had her give Kurt the go ahead by a text. I had a boquet of roses that Kurt would get to before Quinn and hand them to her for each day I'd known her. I would be waiting inside the circle with a single rose, but it would be pink instead of red. Not just for the nine days I'd known her but it would also signify that I had finally figured out how I felt.

I let out a deep breath and Mercedes patted me on the back. "It'll be ok." I looked at her and smiled giving her a hug.

"Thank you so much Mercedes," I said.

"Girl, you deserve happiness," Mercedes replied, smiling.

I stood in the center of the circle waiting and praying this would work. I stared straight in front of me and watched as Quinn slowly showed up out of the darkness, holding the eight red roses, Kurt beside her. She got to me in the center and I moved aside for her to sit on the stool. She made a quick turn to leave and Kurt stopped her.

"Just hear her out," Kurt exclaimed.

"Quinn please, let me try to explain," I said, looking at her. "Please sit down."

She looked like she was about to run out again but in the end she conceded and sat on the stool. Mercedes and Kurt slowly made their way off the stage and signaled to the band on their way out. They started to play the intro to the song and I looked at Quinn.

"This is all for you."

_You tell me you're in love with me_

_Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me_

_It's not that I don't want to stay_

_But every time you come too close I move away_

_I wanna believe in everything that you say_

'_Cause it sounds so good_

_But if you really want me move slow_

_There's things about me you just have to know_

_Sometimes I run_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scare of you_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night_

_Baby, all I need is time_

I didn't take my eyes off of her as I sang to her and she tried to ignore my eyes on her. She looked down at her hands holding the roses and then back to me and down again. She was trying so hard to not let this work but I pushed on. I slowly took a step closer to her and kneeled in front of her.

_I don't wanna be so shy_

_Every time that I'm alone I wonder why_

_Hope that you will wait for me_

_You'll see that you're the only one for me_

_I wanna believe in everything that you_

'_Cause it sounds so good_

_But if you really want me move slow_

_There's things about me you just have to know_

I took one of her hands in mine and looked up into her eyes, this time she didn't fight and looked right back at me. There was that familiar glint there again and I smiled as I pushed on.

_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scare of you_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night_

_All I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night_

_Baby all I need is time_

I knew in my heart that was I singing was true and I knew I didn't really need time anymore. I really did just want her I didn't want to let her go. I just didn't know exactly what that meant but I knew that I was in love with Quinn.

_Just hang around and you'll see_

_There's nowhere I'd rather be_

_If you love me, trust in me_

_The way that I trust in you_

_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_

_Sometimes I hide,_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you (oh)_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight (hold you tight)_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night)_

_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scare of you_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night)_

I could see a smile at the corners of Quinn's mouth starting to form and I gave it my all with the ending I had created.

_All I really want is to hold you tight_

_Be with you day and night_

_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight_

_Baby can't you see I'm just running scared_

I finished and stood up, still holding onto Quinn's hand. She followed me with her eyes and a smile had formed on her face.

"You hold in your hand a rose for every day I've known you," I said, taking a deep breath. I looked down at the single pink rose in my hand. "But this one," I handed it to Quinn. "Is for the love I've found in you."

***Author's Note: The songs used (in order):**

**So Small by Carrie Underwood**

**Sometimes by Britney Spears**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

We stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity before Quinn finally took the rose and then looked at me.

"What does this all mean," Quinn asked?

I couldn't help but laugh. "You know, I don't really know myself." I smiled at her. "But it's a start." I took a deep breath. "A promise."

Quinn looked at me, her eyes welling up more than they already were. "A promise for of what exactly?"

"That I will never hurt you again, I want this to work Quinn," I stared at her, hoping this all made sense. I had no idea what I was doing. "In whatever form it may end up being in."

Quinn threw her arms around me and I found myself wrapping my arms around her as well. I really had no idea what I was getting into. I didn't know if I even wanted others to know or not. I mean everyone in Glee already knew for the most part. But this was all so new to me. I'd never really felt this way before, well that was a lie. I was in love with Finn, but this was a different love. A stronger one and more hopeful love, Quinn was an amazing girl and I wasn't about to give her up. I knew it wouldn't be easy but I also knew in my heart that Quinn wasn't going to treat me any other way. After we hugged for a few minutes I looked at Quinn, still holding her in my arms.

"I'm so sorry," I found myself saying as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Before I knew what was happening Quinn leaned in and kissed me and this time I didn't hold back. I kissed her back with a passion I'd never felt before. I broke free and she looked at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Rachel," she kissed me again. "It was my fault. I should have respected your boundaries. I'm so sorry about Finn. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know you didn't. That was Santana's doing," I looked at her for the first time and really saw her for who she was. "Actually it wasn't even her fault. It was bound to happen. Even if I had been the one to tell Finn, the outcome would not be any different." I sighed and released Quinn. "The only way the outcome would be different is if I had told him Sunday night or even Saturday." I turned away from Quinn and stared out at the empty auditorium. "The only thing is I don't think I wanted to be the one to tell him. Not just because of the outcome. But because I knew in my heart that I didn't belong with him."

I felt Quinn's hand on my shoulder and then I knew she was beside me. She joined me looking out at the empty auditorium. I leaned my head on her shoulder and felt her fingers begin to intertwine with my own. I gratefully looped my fingers with hers and we stood in silence for a few moments, before either of us spoke.

Quinn turned to face me, my hand still in hers. "I'm glad you figured it out." She took a step closer to me. "I shouldn't have pushed so hard."

I smiled at the blonde girl in front of me, she looked so fragile. "You didn't push too hard." I glanced at our hands. "I just didn't see what was in front of me." I leaned over and kissed her softly, the first time I even had the courage to kiss her. It was only a second that our lips touched but I felt everything.

**Finn's POV**

I was determined to figure out what the hell Rachel was thinking. I followed her to the auditorium and for a minute I thought she might be waiting for me. Then I saw Quinn walk in and I knew I should leave but I couldn't move. I made sure that I would not be seen unless I wanted to be seen. I watched as Quinn walked in and Rachel pleaded with her to not leave. I listened to Rachel sing and the words to the song, I started to feel a revelation but I was still just so angry! Not just with Rachel, but with myself. I didn't know how I could be so stupid and to let her get so far away. It was bound to happen sooner or later, I had just hoped it wouldn't be until after high school.

Once Rachel finished the song I watched carefully how everything played out. I hadn't expected it to go the way it did. When I heard Rachel tell Quinn that the last rose was for 'the love she found in her' I wanted to jump up and scream at them both. I held back though and continued to watch. I watched as Quinn kissed Rachel and Rachel didn't push away I wondered how this was different from before. I continued to listen to their conversation and watched as Rachel kissed Quinn and I knew I couldn't stay in the shadows much longer. I had already seen too much.

I followed Rachel with my eyes as she walked over to the end of the stage and looked out at what she thought was an empty auditorium. For a second I thought she had seen me but then I knew that was impossible I was well hidden. Quinn followed her a few moments later and they both stood there. I knew this was the time. I slowly got up and walked out of the shadows. I watched as Rachel's face turned from a face of happiness to one of fear. She quickly jumped away from Quinn and just looked at me.

"What are you doing in here Finn," Rachel asked?

"I followed you in here," I answered, walking closer to the stage. "For a minute I thought you were waiting for me until I saw Quinn." I was to the edge of the stage now and I walked up the stairs to face both of them. "How could you?"

"Finn, I-" Rachel started.

"I don't want to hear your excuses anymore. I just watched you two kiss. And tell me how was any of this different from what Santana told me," I asked, my voice rising. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but I wasn't done yet. "God Rachel I thought we had more honesty than this in our relationship!" I threw my hands up in the air and shook them at her and Quinn. "The least you could have done was tell me the truth, regardless of the outcome! I thought our relationship was stronger than that and we didn't hold back telling each other anything!" I took a step closer to Rachel and really looked at her, the anger I'm sure was imminent on my face. The worst part was she just stood there and took it. "You know I love you Rachel and I thought you loved me too. I thought you loved me enough that you would at least be honest with me in every aspect of our relationship!" I didn't know what possessed me to keep up with my banter, but she didn't seem to want to say a single word. "I had to find out through Santana about this! God Rachel, it's like I don't even know who you are anymore! You are not the girl I fell in love with."

My anger had kept me strong up to that point and then I could feel it in my bones, I could tell that I was going to start crying. I didn't want Rachel to see me do that and certainly not Quinn but it was too late. A tear rolled down my cheek and my voice was beginning to crack. "Finn… I," Rachel started as she took a step towards and went to wipe the tear away. I quickly shot my hand up and pushed hers out of the way with a little more force than I had really anticipated. She was not going to try to comfort me. "Don't touch me!" I took a step back. "How could you do this to me? After everything we've been through and everything I gave to you, we had it all." Rachel tried to step towards me again but I made a step backwards to hers forward. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kurt and Mercedes walking out of the shadows, more anger filled me.

"You all knew?" I looked at Kurt and Mercedes. "Everyone knew but me!" I looked back to Rachel. "God Rachel! Why?" I turned and kicked over the music stand. "How could I be so stupid? I believed everything you told me! You told me everything was fine! I even asked you if everything was ok and you lied straight to my face!" I kicked over another music stand. "You are-"

"Finn, that's enough," Quinn yelled stepping between Rachel and I. "Quit blaming her! Quit treating her like she's nothing! It wasn't her fault!" I was shocked when I saw the look on Quinn's face. I'd never seen Quinn this way before. "Don't you think she wanted to tell you?" Quinn threw her hands up in the air. "She wanted to tell you but she was afraid of exactly this! It was my fault Finn! I was the one who kissed her. I was the one who made everything the way it is." I saw Rachel's hand reach for Quinn as Quinn took a step closer to me. I took a step back as Quinn moved forward. "She didn't do anything!" Rachel's hand had reached Quinn's arm and was now gripping it tightly, holding her back. "If you want to yell at someone then yell at me." Quinn wrenched her arm free. "Not her. She doesn't deserve any of this." Quinn motioned toward Rachel, her voice was slowly growing lower. "I'm sorry Finn, I really am. But can't we just agree on one thing. That we both love Rachel."

I watched as Rachel clamped her hand to her mouth. I felt my entire body weaken and a calm went through me. She was completely right. We both loved Rachel, but only one of us could have her. I hated that it wasn't me and every day I knew would be hard. But I could move on from this, if I kept Rachel from her I would break her. But if Quinn tried to push her away and act like she didn't care that would kill Rachel too. I only had one option, I had to let her go. At least I knew there was somebody there to take care of her.

I took a step forward. "Rachel, I'm sorry." I tried to peak around Quinn but she was still using her body as a protective barrier. "And Quinn…" I took a deep breath. "Promise me you take care of my girl." I looked directly into Quinn's eye. "If you ever hurt her…" I shook my head because I didn't know what I was trying to say.

Quinn glanced behind her and smiled. "I don't think you need to worry about that." Quinn looked me in the eyes. "I love her Finn and I will protect her with my life."

I took a step forward and Quinn moved aside and I saw a fragile Rachel. The Rachel I knew and loved was standing there and I didn't try to stop tears from falling this time. I walked over to her and reached my hand out to her. She clasped her hands with mine and I smiled through the tears and saw how tear stained her face had been.

"Rachel, I'm sorry," I exclaimed.

"Finn I-" Rachel began.

I put my fingers to her lips. "I know. You don't need to say anything. I'm sorry, just know that I will always love you." I looked into her eyes. "And I will always be your friend." I reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek that had started to run down. She placed her hand on mine and I let my hands fall to my sides again, stepping away from her.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that love in you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

I watched as more tears ran down Rachel's cheeks and I reached out to her, but I knew we just couldn't anymore. I watched and Quinn walked over to Rachel and stood beside her, wrapping her arm around her. I could see the love Quinn had for now.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say (much to say)_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that love in you_

_Is what I was trying to do, oh._

Quinn locked her fingers with Rachel's as Rachel laid her head on Quinn's shoulder. I knew that this was difficult for both of us. But I also knew that there was true love behind Quinn. I knew it the minute Quinn stepped between Rachel and me forming that protective barrier.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say (to say)_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that love in you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that love in you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

Once I finished the song I turned and walked out of the auditorium. Away from Rachel, away from the past, away from everything because I knew it was the only way.

***Author's Note: Song used was What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Quinn's POV**

Rachel was pretty shooken up after the run in with Finn so I made sure she got home safely. I also had no intentions of leaving her alone tonight so I had surrendered to spend the night with her. It was strange since the last time I had been here, Rachel had been confused and scared and now we were. A couple. At least that's what I was thinking, but I wasn't going to say anything until Rachel did. I knew I had to let her go about all of this at her own pace. Right now I was her friend, well there was no way I could just be her friend anymore. Everything was out in the open now, I loved her and she knew it and I was pretty sure she loved me too.

We got up to her room and Rachel just collapsed into the bed and her body shook as she sobbed. I did the only thing I knew I could do, I crawled beside her and pulled her into my arms and just held her, letting her cry. I knew tonight would not be the time for pleasantries and I also knew I wasn't going to find out what we were tonight.

Her back was to me but our bodies fit perfectly together, as if we belonged together. I draped one arm over her side and held her hand as she cried. I propped myself up on my other elbow and looked at her precious face. She was so broken but yet so whole. I pulled my hand from hers and gently wiped the sticky strands of hair off the side of her face, wiping tears from her cheeks. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the side of the head. She moved her head and looked into my eyes I smiled down at her, even though it killed me to see her this way.

Rachel's tears had subsided for the most part now at least her body wasn't convulsing with sobs anymore. She stared up at me looking into my eyes and I stared back, the smile growing bigger on my face. Rachel moved her body and situated herself on her back and continued to stare into my eyes. I ran my hand along her cheek and she put her hand on mine pulling it from my cheek and intertwining her fingers with mine. She continued to stare at me not breaking eye contact and slowly a smile started to form on her face.

"There's the Rachel I love," I stated, causing her to smile more.

I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and then pulled away to look into her eyes, hovering just a few inches from her face. I wanted to make sure it was ok with her before I did anything. Her other hand reached up to my cheek and she gently pulled my face back to hers closing the gap between us. My eyes closed slowly as I kissed her, my body reacted in every way it should and I could feel the static, the electricity, the spark.

I pulled away. "Rachel, we can't." I spoke half into her lips kissing her again. "At least I can't. Not with the way you are right now." I pulled away from her the rest of the way and looked into her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You're too vulnerable right now. And I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything to please me."

I threw myself back onto the bed, letting out a sigh. I was crazy but I knew that I couldn't do anything right now. I didn't want to hurt her and I didn't want her to feel like I was forcing her into anything. This was all her decision, not mine. I felt her head nuzzle against my shoulder and I slowly moved my arm so she could lay in the crook of my underarm.

"Quinn, I…" Rachel began as my hand found her hand and our fingers locked together in the familiar embrace. "Thank you."

I turned my head slightly to face her and Rachel's eyes were looking up at me. "For what," I asked, confused?

"You protected me," Rachel answered, squeezing my hand. "I had no clue how you really felt Quinn. Until tonight I didn't understand." She paused to take a breath and then sat up to look at me better. "But now I understand why you kissed me." I looked up at her, my eyes growing hot. Rachel stared down at me and I studied her as she looked down at me. "You are so beautiful." Rachel leaned down and kissed me ever so softly that I couldn't breathe for a minute. I waited for her to pull away and then smiled up at her.

"I love you so much Rachel," the words just poured from my mouth. "Since the minute I saw you in Glee. I knew there was something about you." I moved my hand to her cheek. "And when you came over to me and sat next to me, introducing yourself, I didn't know what to think." I laughed softly. "You were so cute. I couldn't resist your charm and you probably didn't even know you had a charm like that." I looked into her eyes. "I have a confession to make." I took a deep breath. "I knew about you before I came to McKinley, I begged my parents to transfer here because I knew you would be here. I had to get to know you. Besides I was treated like crap at my old school. When my parent's finally agreed I was estatic." I smiled at Rachel. "You probably thought I was crazy when I showed up in Glee on my first day. But I did it all to be near you." I moved my other hand to the small of her back. "And when you invited me to sing with you, I had to take the opportunity and when I heard you sing." I looked away for a minute. "I knew you were the one."

I watched as a tear slid down Rachel's cheek. "Don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry."

Rachel laughed, leaned down and kissed me again. I jumped when I heard a buzz on Rachel's side table. I grabbed Rachel's phone and handed it to her and she sat up, taking it from my hands. I watched as her eyes darted across the screen.

"It's Kurt," Rachel said.

**Kurt's POV**

I got home and saw that Finn was already home, I ran to the door and heard a lot of noise coming from upstairs. I knew it was Finn and I rushed upstairs and barged into his room. I walked in to things in such disarray and Finn was still storming around throwing things and kicking things.

"Finn," I said. Finn continued to destroy things in his room, not hearing me. "Finn," I said again a little louder this time. Still nothing from him. "Finn, stop this," I said as loud as I could muster this time. Finn turned around and faced me.

"Get out," Finn replied.

"No, I'm not going anywhere Finn. What are you doing? What do you think my dad and Carole would say to this mess," I asked?

Finn shrugged. "I don't care."

I took a step closer to Finn. "Look, I know you're mad. But you have to know that this isn't your fault."

"Why does it matter? You knew! You could have told me," Finn said, anger heavy in his voice.

"Don't you think I wanted to tell you? But Rachel's my best friend," I replied.

"She was my girlfriend Kurt! I had a right to know! Why didn't you just tell me," Finn asked?

"I tried to tell her that she had to tell you," I answered, stepping closer to Finn. "In fact she was planning on telling you tomorrow."

"I don't care when she was planning on telling me! She should have told me after it happened! I trusted her, I trusted you," Finn yelled.

"Finn, you need to calm down," I replied, putting my hands out in front of me in a calming manner. "She was scared to tell you. She didn't want to hurt you. She had no means of hurting you."

"Well it's too damn late for that," Finn continued to yell.

I didn't know how to get him to calm down and lower his voice. "I know it's too late now, but what's done is done Finn."

Finn just stared at me. "You sound just like her!"

I felt like he had just slapped me in the face. "Do not try to blame me for this because you can't handle how you feel! How do you think Rachel felt before you even found out?" My voice began to rise. "Don't you think she was terrified about how she was feeling?" Finn just stared at me, he didn't say a word. "She came to me because she was confused and scared Finn! She didn't know what was going on." I threw my hands up in the air. "She was having feelings for another girl! Put yourself in her shoes for once!"

Finn stared at me blankly, opening his mouth and then closing it again. I watched as he slowly backed up and plopped down on his bed.

"I'm such an idiot," Finn said.

"Yea, you really are," I replied. "She was scared to death Finn. Not just of your reaction but of her own feelings."

"But why didn't she just tell me," Finn asked?

"She didn't know how Finn," I answered. "She had no intentions of hurting you." I sat down next to Finn and looked at him. "I remember when I first figured it out. I was scared of everyone and everything."

Finn looked at me. "But why?"

"There's not a reason behind it Finn. It's not a choice that is made. It just happens, she came to me because she knew I could relate. I highly doubt Rachel's about to come out of the closet tomorrow." I put my hand on his leg in a caring manner. "She doesn't understand completely right now and I honestly don't think she knows for sure what she wants." I looked over at Finn again. "But I do know the way she looked at Quinn and how she described everything to me. She looked at Quinn the same way she has always looked at you Finn."

I watched as the realization set into Finn's face. He finally understood it and I knew that he knew in his heart Rachel had meant no harm to him. Finn looked at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you," Finn said.

I smiled at him. "You're welcome. You just gotta let Rachel come to her own terms on this. I know it sucks. But I know that all you want is for her to be happy." I let out a sigh. "And the only way for her to be happy is to let her spread her wings and figure out this Quinn thing. She still loves you ya know."

"I know. I still love her too, I'll always love her. But I also know you're right. When Quinn put herself between Rachel and me I knew. I knew that Quinn was in love with her. She was willing to protect her with her life. And I knew that I had to let her go at that moment. Because I just couldn't put Rachel through that," Finn said, looking down at his feet. "I couldn't try to keep her for my own personal gain because she has a right to be happy."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Rachel's POV**

I was so glad to walk into Glee on Friday, it had been the longest week of my life and I was thankful for the weekend. I needed a break from everyone and I was still trying to figure out what Quinn and I were. She had been giving me the space and time to figure it out on my own but we still spent all our evenings together. Outside of school we were together as girlfriends but in school we were friends. I was still a little confused about it all but I was beginning to figure it out slowly. Santana had actually confronted me and apologized for everything and told me that I could always talk to her if I had any questions.

I walked into Glee and Quinn was already there, sitting in her usual spot. I smiled and walked over to sit next to her. Everyone in Glee already knew about Quinn and me but I was still self-conscious about it. Luckily, the only other people in the choir room so far were Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany so I was able to sneak in a quick kiss. I still refused to kiss her in the hallway but in Glee it had become a more regular thing. I sat down next to her and our hands quickly found each others, locking in their all too familiar embrace.

The choir room slowly filled up with the rest of the members and for once I didn't release Quinn's hand. When Finn walked in Quinn looked at me.

"Are you sure," Quinn asked?

I nodded my head. I couldn't hide this from Finn anymore. It's not like he didn't know and I couldn't protect him forever. This was my life and I wasn't going to let anyone else rule how I lived it. Quinn smiled and gave my hand a little squeeze. Finn walked in glanced down at our hands, looked at us and smiled. For the first time all week Finn sat next to me again. He put his hand on my knee and gave it a little comforting squeeze.

The bell rang and Mr. Schue walked in. "Glad to see that everyone seems to be getting along again." Mr. Schue looked from me to Finn. "Does anyone have anything to perform today?"

My hand shot up. "Mr. Schue I have something that I would like to perform today." I stood up and walked to the front, turning to face everyone. "You all know that this week has not been easy for me. And I decided I would sing this song today and I hope that you all like it." I smiled at Quinn and let the band know I was ready.

_Look at me_

_You make think you see_

_Who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Every day_

_It's as if I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool my heart_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

I glanced around the room, looking first and Quinn and locking eyes with her. I let my smile grow as I continued to look at each member of Glee. I ended with Finn and he smiled back at me. I looked back to Quinn as I continued.

_I am now_

_In a world where I_

_Have to hide my heart_

_And what I believe in_

_But somehow_

_I will show the world_

_What's inside my heart_

_And be loved for who I am_

I kept my eyes on Quinn and watched her face change with each line. I could see that stupid glint in her eyes and I knew she was going to cry but I couldn't let that get to me this time.

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection_

_Someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be_

_Free to fly_

_That burns with a need to know_

_The reason why_

I licked my lips and looked at Finn again while I sang the last verse. I continued on and was finally at the last chorus and I turned my attention back to Quinn.

_Why must we all conceal_

_What we think, how we feel?_

_Must there be a secret me_

_I'm forced to hide?_

_I don't pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time_

I motioned for Quinn and Finn to join me in the front and they both looked at one another. They both got up and walked over to me, one on each side of me. I could feel my eyes beginning to grow hot.

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

I belted out the last couple of notes as I took Quinn's hand in mine and my other hand grasped Finn's. I could feel the tears running down my face as I sang the last couple of lines and was so grateful when I was finished. Everyone in the choir room broke out in the loudest applause I'd ever heard them give me. All of them jumped to their feet and cheered for me. I released Finn's hand but kept Quinn's firmly in my grasp. I turned to face Finn first and he smiled at me giving me, I released Quinn's hand as Finn gave me a hug.

"You deserve this happiness Rachel," Finn whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I replied, releasing him and reaching for Quinn again. She grasped my hand once again and I turned to face Quinn. "I'm ready to be a part of your life Quinn." I watched the biggest smile I've ever seen form on Quinn's face. She pulled me into a tight embrace and then released me, looking at me. I smiled back at her and kissed her with everyone watching. After I kissed her I looked at her again. "In every single way."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that Rachel Berry," Quinn replied, kissing me.

There was more clapping around the choir room and we both turned to face everyone in front of us, our fingers locked together. Everyone had gotten out of their seats by now and were making their way down to Quinn and me. Finn had stepped off to the side to let everyone else in on the love. I made a sideways glance at him and smiled. This was the beginning of something new.

***Author's Note: Song used was Reflection by Christina Aguilera**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

I was excited and sad for it to be the last day of my high school career. I knew I was going to miss all my friends, but there so many bigger things in my future. Not just my future, but Quinn's as well. We had been through a lot during high school but I was so happy to finally begin a new part of our life.

However, the day did fly by and it meant one step closer to the special night I had planned for Quinn. Quinn and I had begun to walk to every class together taking turns on whose class we'd walk to. We loved being able to walk together for three of our classes at least and didn't miss a beat with one another. Quinn had met me at my locker before Glee and she walked up behind me.

"You know we should sing together today," Quinn said.

I jumped as I heard Quinn's voice in my ear. I turned to face her and smiled. "God Quinn, you know you have to announce yourself with me! I scare easily."

Quinn laughed and kissed me gently. "I'm sorry love." Smiling at me, she reached around me into my locker and pulled out a piece of paper. "Please?"

I glanced at the paper in her hand and noticed it was a song that I had promised to sing with her some time in Glee. I realized it was the last day and was being stubborn about it. I sighed and looked at her, she was pleading with her eyes. She knew I could not resist that look. I sighed. "Fine!"

"Oh thank you," Quinn exclaimed, kissing me.

I shook my head at her. "That's not fair you know."

"What's not fair," Quinn asked?

"Giving me that look," I answered as we started to walk down the hall to Glee. "You know I can't resist it."

We walked into Glee, hand in hand as we always did and sat down in our seats. "I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about Rachel Berry."

I rolled my eyes at her, she enjoyed making fun of how I talked but I loved her for it. My mind was constantly thinking about how I loved her but I had yet to confess it to her. Truth be told I was terrified to tell her that I loved her. I knew it would be a matter of time before it would happen, but right now I just thought it in secret.

Everyone else filed into the room and Mr. Schue came in last as usual. Everyone had somber expressions on their faces and I knew mine was no different than the rest. Although, I also knew that it was going to be a good final Glee. I had already heard that pretty much everyone had put together a performance for the last Glee. Most of us would be gone after this and it was sad, but there were bigger things in our future.

"Well guys, this is the last Glee for many of you but let's not think of it that way," Mr. Schue said, looking at all of us seniors. "Let's think of it as new beginnings." He smiled at us all and then looked around the room. "I know that a bunch of you have performances but Quinn has asked to let her and Rachel perform first."

I looked at Quinn giving her a knowing look. She had planned the whole thing and conned me into it. I shook my head at her but smiled. We stood up and took our places in front of the room. We faced each other and I smiled at her, I really did like this song and it was perfect.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

I smiled at her as I sang the first verse, I could see the love in her eyes.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

Her voice filled the room as she began the second verse, I couldn't wait to join her with the rest of the verse and the chorus.

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push to far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Our harmony was perfect as we went through the chorus and we just looked at each other, singing to each other. I almost forgot that we were in front of everyone else.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

As Quinn joined me for the last part of the verse we took a step closer to each other and got closer and closer as we sang the chorus.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push to far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

We clasped our hands together as we went sang I don't want to say goodbye and then released each others hands. We turned to face away from each other as we sang I know it's time to leave, taking a few steps in opposite directions.

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

As be broke into the final chorus we turned and faced each other again, walking towards each other slowly, smiling the whole time.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push to far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

As the song ended we were inches from one another and we slowly kissed as we finished the very last line. As we pulled away, we both had big smiles on our faces. I looked into Quinn's eyes and kissed her again and then we turned to face everyone else who were all clapping for us.

Quinn and I took our seats again and clasped our hands together. I laid my head on her shoulder, I hadn't admitted it to her but I was really scare of the future for us. I knew that I loved her and wanted to be with her. But would be separated before long, if I got into NYADA and her in Yale, we wouldn't be together. I shook the thought from my head, we had all summer together at least.

Mr. Schue walked back to the front of the room and the rest of Glee became a blur to me as I continued to think about the future. All I could think about in reality is that I wasn't going to have Quinn right there anymore and it killed me. Once the class had almost come to an end Mr. Schue surprised us with one final number together. We all joined in and ended the class laughing and smiling like we had so many other times during the year.

After Glee, Quinn and I walked to our last class together. Our hands clasped tight and I was starting to dread the end of the day. I was going to miss this, being with her every day all day. I didn't know what I was going to do when summer ended, although I had not received anything from NYADA yet. Quinn had applied for Yale and had gotten in and I was so proud of her she was going to follow her dreams and I would hopefully be following my dreams.

The whole class was again a blur to me as my mind continued to think only of the future. The bell rang and I looked at Quinn, smiling at her.

"We did it," Quinn exclaimed.

"I know, I can't believe high school is over," I replied as we walked to my locker. "And I can't believe you're off to Yale in the fall."

Quinn put her hand on my shoulder. "Rachel, we will still be together. We both agreed that we would try to make it work no matter what the future brings."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I know, but it doesn't stop me from being scared."

Quinn pulled me into her arms and held me tight and kissed me softly. "I know."

We grabbed the rest of our things and I followed her out to her car. Graduation night was a few short nights away and I could hardly wait for the celebration that would ensue afterwards.

***Author's Note: Song used was Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Graduation night had finally arrived and my NYADA letter had come that day. I had promised Quinn I would not open it until that night after graduation. She didn't want me to give up if I didn't get in. All of the Glee members had decided to meet in the choir room before graduation for one last performance. After our last song together we all lined up for the ceremony.

Quinn and I shared one more kiss before letting each other go. As each of the New Directions members received their diplomas there was an uproar from the audience.

"Rachel Berry," Principal Figgins said my name and I slowly walked onto the stage a smile on my face.

I took the diploma in my hand and stared out at the audience, raising it over my head. I had finally done it and been triumphant about it. I could hear Quinn cheering for me behind the curtain, I looked toward her and blew her a kiss and walked off the stage.

Principal Figgins continued on through the list of students in my class, half the names I didn't even know. But I didn't care I was waiting for one name in particular.

"Quinn Fabray," Principal Figgins said and I found myself cheering louder than the rest as the beautiful blonde walked on stage.

Quinn turned to face everyone in the audience, the biggest smile I'd ever seen. She made eye contact with me and I watched her lips move and form the words 'Yale Law School.' Quinn was so amazing and I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to know her but I was terrified still. She blew me a kiss then and I smiled back at her as she walked off the stage.

As Principal Figgins continued on through the list I found myself turning my head to look at Quinn. She was of course looking my way too. We smiled at one another and I felt my face grow hot with blush as she gave me that look. I couldn't wait for the night to arrive I had so much planned for her and she had no idea.

I felt my cheeks grow hot with blush as I began to descend down the stairs to greet Quinn at the bottom. She was looking at me with such love and admiration I just wanted to run to her but I continued to slowly descend the stairs. I reached the bottom and Quinn took my hand and kissed it and looked up at me.

"You look so beautiful Rachel," Quinn said.

I smiled. "You should be one to talk." I moved my eyes up and down her body. She had black strappy heels on, her legs shone with brightness, her black dress stopped just above her knees. I continued to move my eyes up her body, the dress was tight but not too tight and strapless. She wore on her neck a gold chain that flowed down into a pink rose pendent, I had given to her on one of our first dates as a reminder of how it all started. I reached her face at last and smiled at her flawless beauty, with blood red lipstick painted on her lips. She had pulled her hair back into the most unbelievably beautiful hair do I had ever seen. A chunk of her hair fell down to her shoulder, while the rest was pulled back into a French twist. I closed the gap between us and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Quinn softly pushed me arms length away. "We have a night to attend to."

"Yes, we do," I replied, staring into her eyes. I reached for my neck and remembered that I wasn't wearing a necklace like I was used to. That was one request Quinn had asked of me that I would not put on any jewelry. She told me I was beautiful without it, but I knew she had something up her sleeve.

"Shall we," Quinn asked, offering her hand.

I took her hand with a smile and she pulled me out to her. I was about to open the door to get in when she jumped in front of me and pulled the door handle, opening the door for me. I giggled as she helped me into the car, closing the door behind me. I followed her with my eyes as she walked around the front of the car and climbed into the driver's seat. I watched as she started the car and put it in reverse. I smiled at her as she carefully backed us out of my driveway.

Once we were on the road Quinn put her hand on the center console and I shyly took her hand in my own. I laughed as I heard the song that came on while we were driving. I felt Quinn squeeze my hand and I glanced at her, this song held a special place for us. In fact, we had just sang this song a few short days ago together in front of everyone.

Quinn pulled into a parking spot and turned off the engine, she turned to me and smiled. "Before we go in, I have something for you." I watched as Quinn pulled a blue velvet box out of the center console. "I wanted you to have something special. Something to always remind me of you, even when we are apart." She looked me in the eyes, turning the box to face me and slowly opening the case.

My jaw dropped as I saw the most beautiful set of jewelry. There was a silver bracelet with three diamonds sequenced on it, matched with a set of diamond earrings. I looked at Quinn and then back at the box and took it in my hands. I could feel my eyes filling with tears as I studied the necklace that lay in the box. I touched the diamond embedded pendent and looked at Quinn and then back to the necklace. It wasn't just any pendent, she had had this specially made for me. I traced the Q and the R that looped into the Q, my fingers sliding across the diamonds in the corners of the letters. "Quinn I-" I looked at her again and leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips. "I don't know what to say."

Quinn reached for the box and her fingers grazed the side of my hand. "You don't have to say anything, just let me put it on you." I relinquished my grip of the box and watched as Quinn carefully pulled the bracelet out of the box first. I put my right hand out in front of me and Quinn carefully laid the cool metal chain on my wrist, fastening the clasp. The light above us caught one of the diamonds and gave off a shimmering glint. My breath caught in my throat as Quinn let her hands slowly fall from my wrist, looking into my eyes.

I leaned over and kissed her again. "Don't move. But put the earrings on," Quinn exclaimed as she handed me back the box and slid out of the car. I watched her walk around the car and listened as the door opened beside me. I slid the earrings in place and she reached her hands up to touch both ears. She reached for the box so she could remove the necklace and I watched as she carefully pulled it from the box. I took it back and closed it, setting it on the center console.

She unclasped the chain and placed it around my neck, reaching around me to clasp it along the back of my neck. Once it was clasped she released it and it fell on my neck, the coolness sending a little shiver through me. I reached my hand up to feel the pendent, staring into Quinn's eyes. She pulled me out of the car and into an embrace where I kissed her with so much passion that I couldn't breathe for a minute. She pulled away from me and put her hand over the pendent on my neck.

"Now, you are even more beautiful than before. Which I didn't think was possible," Quinn said moving her hand slowly down my collarbone. "You will always have me as a part of you no matter what Rachel."

I took her hand in mine and moved it to my heart. "You have always been a part of me." I moved her fingers to my lips and kissed them softly and then released her hand, taking a deep breath. "Quinn, I got my NYADA letter."

I watched as Quinn's eyes got big. "Did you bring it, you have to open it."

I laughed and pulled it out of my purse. My hands shook as I slowly slid my finger along the seal and opened the letter. I pulled it out and unfolded it, my eyes darting across the page. I looked at Quinn. "I got in."

Quinn grabbed the letter out of my hands and quickly read through it and pulled me into her arms and twirled me around. "Rachel, this is so great!" She kissed me again and again. "Now we have another reason to celebrate."

I smiled at Quinn. "I guess we do." With that said, we walked hand in hand into the resteraunt, which was of course Breadstix. I laughed but had planned accordingly, I had a feeling this would be Quinn's choice. After all it was where we had our first date so it only made sense. We went to our usual seat, sitting across from one another.

Quinn was staring at me. "Rachel, you are so beautiful. And that necklace just makes you look even more beautiful."

I blushed a deep red. "Well, you're beautiful too. And I can't help but notice which necklace you chose to wear tonight."

Quinn reached her hand to her neck and fiddled the rose pendent between her fingers. "I rarely take it off."

I leaned across the table and kissed her gently on the lips, I was really in love with this girl and I wanted to tell her. But the words seemingly were always getting caught in my mouth. I had tried to tell her a couple of times that I loved her, but every time I ended up saying something stupid. Tonight would be different, I had prepared something just for her and I couldn't wait to tell her. I kissed her again and then sat back in the booth. "Quinn, there's something I want to tell you."

She sat back and looked at me with a confused look on her face. I wasn't going to give anything away so I just smiled back at her. "It's something I've been trying to tell you for a long time and since I always seemed to fail with words." Music started in the background and I saw Quinn's face light up.

_I can't explain_

_Whenever your eyes meet mine_

_My heart spins in circles_

_And I lose all space and time_

_And now that we're standing face to face_

_Somethin' tells me, it's gonna be okay_

_And I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_Ready to hold my hear open wide_

_I can't promise forever but baby, I'll try_

_Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

I watched Quinn's facial expression change as she sat there listening to everything I was saying to her through music. I slid out of the booth and stood in front of her, taking her hand in mine.

_I know you've been watching_

_Choosin' your moment_

_I've been dreaming of that day_

_No one before you has gotten me this way_

_And now that we're standing face to face_

_There's something that I need to say_

_And I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_Ready to hold my heart open wide_

_I can't promise forever but baby, I'll try_

_Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

I pulled her up and out of the booth and grabbed onto both of her hands, squeezing them softly and staring into her eyes.

_Nothing is certain, this I know_

_Wherever we're headed I'm ready to go_

_I can't promise forever but baby, I'll try_

_Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

As I finished the last line I kissed her softly and then pulled away and gazed into her eyes. "Quinn, I love you."

She pulled me into her arms and her lips touched mine like they had so many times before, but this time it was different. I felt so much more, the love she had for me and the love I had for her. It magnified the kiss by ten and made me lose my breath. "I love you too, Rachel." There were tears in her eyes. "I've been waiting so long for you to say that."

***Author's Note: Song used was Ready to Fall by Joey Fatone**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was the last day of summer and it was time to say goodbyes. Everything was packed and ready to go and I was terrified. I couldn't believe this would be goodbye to Quinn the women I had just confessed my love to barely a month ago. The summer had been great, we spent as much time as I we could together. Both of us were packing of course and that kept us busy but we made sure we saw each other virtually every day still. I glanced at the clock it was almost time to go.

My train was leaving for New York, New York at 3:15 pm and Quinn didn't leave for Yale until tomorrow. She would be seeing me off to my dreams and we would part our ways then. The summer had been great and both of us weren't sure what would happen when we were apart. It may only be an hour and a half apart, but in my eyes it mine as well have been five. Both of us went back and forth about if we should remain together or break up.

"You ready," Quinn asked, walking into my room.

I glanced back at Quinn and looked around at my seemingly empty bedroom. I wasn't bringing everything, my dads would ship whatever else I needed if I found a place to live around campus. But until then I was going to be living in a dorm. I looked at Quinn and could feel the sting of tears in the corner of my eyes.

"Rachel, please don't cry," Quinn said, walking over to me and pulling me in her arms.

"I just can't believe this is it," I replied, holding on to her tight.

"We said we would try," Quinn exclaimed.

"Do you really think it's going to work," I asked?

I watched as Quinn's eyes filled with tears as well. "We won't know until we try it."

We released each other and I grabbed my bags that would be my life for the next couple of months. I took a deep breath and together Quinn and I walked down the stairs to her car. I had already said my goodbyes to my fathers and they understood that I just wanted Quinn with me for this.

As we drove to the train station I felt like my heart was pummelting to my feet and that I was going to die. I couldn't bare telling Quinn goodbye but I knew it was for the best. I had put a lot of thought into everything and I had made my decision. I didn't know what Quinn's decision was but I knew we would just wait and see.

Once we got to the train station I didn't move, I was frozen as tears rolled down my cheeks. Quinn leaned over and took my hand in her own. "You're going to do great things Rachel. I love you and I will always love you."

I looked over at Quinn and leaned over and kissed her. "I love you too."

Slowly Quinn helped me carry my stuff to the platform and we paused at the train doors. I turned to Quinn again and pulled her into my arms. She pulled away and we stared into each others eyes for a few moments. I leaned over and kissed her with the familiar passion that was always behind our kisses. I was so scared, but I had to go on to NYADA and live my dream.

"Call me when you get there," Quinn said, holding my hands in her own.

"I will, Quinn I'm going to miss you so much," I replied.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too. This isn't goodbye," Quinn stated, kissing me again.

"Isn't it," I asked?

Quinn didn't answer me just kissed me again. The train whistle blew and I heard last call from the conductor. I took a deep breath and kissed Quinn one more time. And I stepped on the train to my future.

**Stay tuned for the sequel…**


End file.
